Why Severus Snape
by Hannoie
Summary: When Hermione Granger gets engaged to Severus Snape, she realises it's time to tell her friends about their relationship. She has a feeling the general reaction won't be very good... AU - disregarding all deaths. EWE.
1. Prologue

**Why Severus Snape is exactly what it sounds like; it's Hermione trying to explain to her friends and acquaintances why she chose to be together with Severus Snape. I have already written Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Luna, after that it's up to you! Tell me who you want to see, and don't consider death. I'm sure Sirius will be more than happy to come back from the other side to tell Hermione not to marry Snape.**

**There will be one chapter for each conversation. The M-rating is Ginny's fault; there will be no explicit content in this story. Sorry!**

**But first, a prologue…**

***OBS* Updated the seventeenth of February: Dumbledore is now alive! Hard to have a conversation with him otherwise, huh? ;)**

* * *

The war had changed Hermione Granger.

It had humbled her. When she returned to do her last year of Hogwarts, it had finally dawned on her that she didn't know everything. She wasn't perfect in any way. Perhaps she was more intelligent than most. Perhaps she was the brightest witch of her age. But she wasn't perfect. And the urge to show off all her knowledge in all her school subjects was gone. Oh, she still answered to questions, more than anybody else, but she did it in a much humbler way. She simply wasn't such a know-it-all anymore.

She and Ron had broken up soon before she left for Hogwarts. They had realised that whatever had happened during the war, they weren't such a good match. They were fighting more than ever before, they had no common interests, and in the end, they realised they were better off as friends than anything else. It had been a mutual break-up, no hurt feelings.

When she returned to Potions for the first time, she realised how much she had missed Professor Snape's teaching during her sixth year. Of course, Professor Slughorn had been a good professor, but that natural talent for potions that only Snape had… It was quite mesmerizing.

Severus Snape, who had been bitten by Nagini in the final battle, had been very close to death. He had had just been about to draw his final breath, when Fawkes had swept in and saved him with a couple of tears; thanks to what later had turned out to be a last-minute decision made by Dumbledore.

Then everything had happened very fast. Voldemort had been defeated and Hermione and Ron had been let in on Professor Snape's life story.

Professor Dumbledore had retired directly after the war. He had said he was tired of being in charge, and since he was well past a hundred years, everybody had thought it was understandable.

Professor Snape had returned to Hogwarts to teach Potions one final year. Headmistress McGonagall had had her hands full trying to restore Hogwarts; she said she didn't have the time to search for a new Potions Master yet.

So in the end, both Hermione and Professor Snape had returned to Hogwarts for one final year. Professor Snape still thought of her as a know-it-all, but perhaps not as insufferable as earlier. And Hermione still thought of him as snarky and sarcastic, but perhaps not as mean as before. Though he could still keep an entire class quiet with a look, he hadn't scared any first year Hufflepuffs to tears this year.

And then weird things started to happen. Hermione started to notice how elegant his hands were, when he was brewing in front of the class. She started to notice how deep, smooth and silky his voice was when he was lecturing. She started to notice how entrancing his eyes were when they were focused on her. They were black, and deep enough to drown in.

With the presence of Lord Voldemort gone, his hair and skin regained the health it should have had from the very beginning. Gone was the sallowness of his skin. Gone was the greasiness of his hair. And though he was still thin, he didn't look unhealthily so anymore. He finally looked his thirty-eight years; not ten years older.

Nobody could call Professor Snape a good-looking man, what with the big, hooked nose, and his thin lips, but he most certainly looked better than ever before. And even though Hermione couldn't explain why, she noticed these changes.

Strange things happened to Severus Snape, too. He realised he began to read Miss Granger's essays with more interest than ever before. He found himself admiring her neat writing, and the way she approached the subjects she was writing about. She no longer wrote several inches of side-tracking, but kept to her subject admirably which made her essays interesting to read. More often than not he found that he had to give her an O for her efforts; her potions as well as essays were always without fault.

And as if that wasn't enough, he often found his eyes wandering to the Gryffindor table. There she sat, laughing with her younger friends, acting as if there was no troubles left in the world. Perhaps that was true. She was a brilliant young witch, part of the Golden Trio, about to take her NEWTs with no doubt straight O's, and with her whole future ahead of her. Lord Voldemort was gone and everybody loved her. Of course she wouldn't have any trouble with the rest of her life.

Those wild, chocolate-brown curls, those big, cinnamon-coloured eyes, that pretty face and her famous intelligence would attract some young male, hopefully more worthy of her than Weasley, and she would have two bossy, intelligent kids and a successful career.

Why did that thought fill him with such a strange feeling?

As the year continued, they began to think more and more about each other. Nobody else noticed anything amiss, and neither Snape nor Hermione realised that the subject of their thoughts was thinking about them too. Snape, ever the spy, made sure Hermione didn't notice him staring at her during the meals, and Hermione knew that it was perfectly natural for her to look at him during Potions.

This fragile balance was kept to the end of May. It was Friday afternoon, and both Snape and Hermione had had their last class for the week. Hermione decided to occupy herself with some revision for her fast approaching NEWTs, and decided on Potions. Soon, though, she bumped into a problem she couldn't find a solution to, and the more she searched for an answer, the more frustrated she grew. In the end, she realised she would have to search out Professor Snape, and ask for his advice. The thought made her stomach flutter.

Meanwhile, Snape was pacing his office. He was thinking about Hermione Granger again. Had the professor ever used the word _pretty_, he would have though her pretty during lunch today. It was getting increasingly hard to ignore.

Suddenly, his office door slammed open, and the subject of his thoughts rushed in. She looked both frustrated and angry, but that was no excuse for rushing in like that without knocking. He opened his mouth to take away points, perhaps even give her detention, when he saw what she looked like.

Gone were the heavy school robes. She was dressed in a white shirt with the two first buttons undone, hinting of a cleavage, and a grey skirt. Her hair was a curly mess, and her cheeks were bright red.

She had never been more beautiful in his eyes.

'Professor Snape! Sir, I have bumped into a problem and I can't find a solution anywhere and I need your help-'

She was interrupted by his lips crashing down on hers. She yelped with surprise, not prepared at all, but after a second of shock, she responded eagerly.

Two more seconds, and Severus Snape realised what he was doing. He was kissing a student, and not any student; Hermione Granger. He broke away from her immediately. She looked at him with wide eyes, wondering confusedly what had just happened. Professor Snape felt a blush creep across his cheeks; a very rare occurrence.

'Miss Granger. You must excuse me; I wasn't expecting you, or I would never have kissed you. I can assure you it will never happen ag-'

This time, it was him being interrupted, and her kissing him. He knew he made the wrong decision when he chose to respond, but he couldn't help himself. _She _was kissing _him._

Then Hermione broke away from the kiss and smiled softly.

'You have no idea for how long I've wanted to do that,' she said, and Severus Snape stared at her in wonder.

'You… You have?' he asked, trying to keep his face and voice as impassive as ever, but failing. Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip with uncertainty.

'Yes… I don't know how it began, but…' she trailed off. Severus was quiet, waiting for her to continue. He didn't trust his own words at the moment.

'Anyways… Now, that I know it was just as good as I thought it would be, even better, I… I don't want to stop,' she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Severus was starting to get control of himself again, when he didn't have to look into those cinnamon eyes. It dawned on him that the girl must be confused. Somehow the image of him had been mixed up with a bunch of teenage hormones in her brain, because that was what she was; a _teenager. _Not a gorgeous young woman he could barely keep his hands off. He had to remember her age, her inexperience. He knew he looked better after the war; he was still ugly, but if you compared to what he had looked like before, it wasn't too strange some girl or another had started to imagine she had feelings for him. But it was his responsibility as her professor to free her of those illusions. However much he wanted the illusions to be true.

'We cannot continue this,' he said, occluding as best he could. He had to keep his feelings at bay.

'Why not?' she asked, beginning to blush. 'You kissed me, so you can't be utterly repulsed by the thought,' she said meekly. Severus stared at her. Repulsed?

'You daft girl! No, of course I'm not repulsed! You're not the problem, I am,' he spat.

'Sir, if you'd please not give me any clichés, I'd be thankful,' Hermione said a little stiffly. Professor Snape gave her a bewildered look.

'Whatever these 'clichés' are, I'm not going to give you any,' he said, sounding confused.

'Oh – just a muggle thing,' Hermione mumbled.

'Well, as I said; it's not you, it's me. I'm twenty years your senior. I'm your professor. I'm scarred from the war, both mentally and physically. I'm snarky, sarcastic and emotionally crippled. And both you and I know there is nothing appealing about my looks; I'm ugly. You're simply confused, Miss Granger. Whatever you're feeling, it's just teenage hormones mixed up with my… Remotely improved looks,' he said sternly. But his words didn't seem to have the right effect; she rather looked more determined for every word. Severus fell silent. Hermione replied.

'I'm not confused! I was confused when it came to Ron; all my feelings for you are crystal clear. And I don't feel like nineteen. Boys my age are immature and childish; why do you think things didn't work out with my former boyfriend? Because I feel like it's much more than half a year between us.

'I know you're my professor, but only for two more weeks. Then you won't be anybody's professor, and I won't be anybody's student.

'I don't care about physical scars, and everybody are mentally scarred from the war; if I want somebody who isn't, I will have to choose somebody who is twenty years my _junior, _or a muggle.

'Sure, you're snarky and sarcastic, but I like that. When you aren't directly targeting me, it's really quite funny. I actually like your humour, you know. And about being emotionally crippled; bullshit. I don't buy that. Nobody who is emotionally crippled could do what you did for Lily.

'And really, Professor, you aren't ugly. You're not too thin anymore. Your skin isn't sallow. You're hair isn't greasy either. Anybody could drown in your eyes, your hands while brewing are almost too elegant, and your voice…' she trailed off, blushing. She hadn't planned on defending him from his own criticism so thoroughly, and she felt embarrassed for showing exactly how infatuated she was with him. Surely, he would laugh at her. Surely, he would mock her. Surely, he would send her away and tell her to stay away from him until she left school. Surely…

And then he kissed her. This time, none of them broke away, and they spent several minutes kissing deeply, before they parted again.

'Are you sure?' he asked, his face not as impassive as usual. 'You should know I'm… Quite possessive. I have a temper. I will be angry with you sometimes. I will yell at you for no apparent reason. I will be jealous; I will be in a mood every time you've spent time with Potter, or Weasley. Especially Weasley. I will be snarky and sarcastic towards you, even if we're together. I will be the man you've known and hated for eight years. I will still be _me._ Am I really somebody you want to spend any time with, not to talk about your life?' he asked, his eyes burning with intensity. 'You know I don't let go.'

'I know who you are. You're the one I fell in love with,' she mumbled, before she realised what she had said, and blushed beet red. Severus stared at her.

'Love?' he asked.

'I… Well… Yes,' she sighed, still blushing. Severus kissed her softly again.

'I can't say I love you,' he answered. 'But that's because I _am _emotionally crippled; I don't love easily. I think, though, that if you'd actually be willing to continue this… With _me… _I think what I'm feeling for you may very well grow into love. But Miss Granger-'

'Hermione,' Hermione interrupted.

'Hermione,' Severus continued, 'you really _do _deserve better,' he said. Hermione shook her head.

'Younger wouldn't be better. Dafter wouldn't be better. Handsomer wouldn't be _you. _There _isn't _anyone better out there,' she argued, and for the first time ever, she thought she detected something similar to a genuine smile in Severus Snape's face.

'In that case,' he mumbled, before kissing her again. Not much NEWT revision was done that afternoon.

* * *

The first time he told her he loved her was the day of her graduation. She had never been so happy in all her life; it was only beaten by the following night, when he told her again, in the middle of other activities.

They reached the mutual decision not to tell anybody; not her friends, not his. They knew their relationship wouldn't be well received, and therefore they wanted to wait as long as possible before they dropped the bomb.

Hermione had a well-paid job at the Ministry, and she and Severus shared a flat in London. He worked as a private potioneer, and was soon making even more money than Hermione with all the orders he received.

Since they both, but especially Hermione, wanted to invite friends sometimes, they made sure the other was never home when that occurred, and also developed a spell that concealed every sign of the other living in the flat. It was a clever spell, and quite hard to achieve, but they were both intelligent and managed to invent it.

When Christmas began to close in on them, both of them received invitations to Christmas parties, but both denied. Hermione said she wanted to spend her first Christmas in her new flat, to get that homey feeling she hadn't quite achieved yet. Severus said he hated Christmas and didn't want to go to some silly Christmas party. Both of them lied, of course. Hermione already loved their new home, and Severus didn't hate Christmas. The truth was that they simply wanted to spend it with each other.

Severus asked Hermione to let him fix everything for Christmas and New Year's Eve. She wanted to help with the decorations, but she agreed to let him do the cooking. The skilled Potions Master was just as skilled in the kitchen, while she was… Not. It didn't matter, though. Both were content to let Severus cook.

Christmas was nicely spent, eating, drinking a little, exchanging presents, and finishing the day in the most pleasant of ways.

New Year's was a little different, though. They were eating, drinking, having a wonderful day, but Severus seemed tense, different. He wasn't as relaxed as he usually was. Hermione wasn't sure what was wrong.

Soon, it was almost midnight. They started the countdown, or at least, Hermione did.

'Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Happy new year!' Hermione exclaimed, turning to Severus to get a New Year's kiss. He wasn't standing upright, though. He was on his knee, holding a box. Hermione's breath hitched. Severus looked incredibly nervous.

'Hermione… I… I'm… Would you like to marry me?' he asked, looking even paler than usual. For a moment, all Hermione could do was to stare. Had he really asked her that? Had Severus Snape asked her to marry him? Yes, he had. And she knew just what to answer.

'Yes!' she gasped, tears filling her eyes. For a moment, she wondered if he had heard her barely audible answer, but then she felt him slipping the ring on her finger – she hadn't even looked at it yet – and she knew he had heard. The next moment he was kissing her passionately. She kissed him back, happy beyond words. She was to marry the man of her dreams! She couldn't wait to tell everybody…

Oh. _Oh._

'We have to tell everybody, don't we?' she suddenly asked, after breaking away from the kiss. His mouth twisted into a small grimace.

'…Yes,' he confirmed, after a pause.

'Shit.'

* * *

**And there we go! I hope you like where this is going; I just had this idea the other day and I had to try. So, the next chapter the conversations will begin. Remember to review and tell me what you think about this, and to tell me if there's anybody special you'd like her to talk to.**

**First up: Ronald Weasley**

**Hannoie**


	2. Ronald Weasley

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows I've already had! And it hasn't even begun yet ;)**

**This won't take place anywhere special. The location isn't terribly important, the important part is the conversation, Hermione trying to make everybody who never liked Snape to understand why she is to marry him. I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's a really good way to practice different characters' different styles.**

**So. Ron. This should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, no matter how much I want it to be.**

* * *

Hermione sat in the small room; two chairs and a table separating them the only furniture. She was biting her lip again, worrying crazy. She was about to tell Ron Weasley she had been dating Severus Snape for the past six months, and was now getting married.

Ron opened the door and stepped in, eyeing her worriedly.

'What's going on, 'Mione? You didn't sound like your usual self when you owled me,' he said, his concern obvious. Hermione looked at him hesitantly. He looked worried and harmless, but she knew that would change the second she told him about Severus.

'Um, Ron, would you sit down? I have to tell you something, and I'm quite certain you won't like hearing it,' she said as calmly as she could. Ron sat down, looking at her again.

'Is this about a new boyfriend or anything?' he asked. 'Because even though it feels strange, you dating somebody else, it's okay and everything. We haven't been dating for a year and a half, and I've also had some girlfriends over the past year,' he said with a shrug. Hermione smiled weakly at him.

'Actually, I'm engaged,' she said. Ron looked surprised and a bit uneasy.

'Engaged? When did you get engaged? I didn't even know you've been seeing anyone!' he exclaimed. Hermione sighed. This wouldn't be easy.

'We decided not to tell anybody, because we knew nobody would like it. But we've been dating for more than six months, and we've been sharing the flat from the beginning. I know,' she continued when Ron opened his mouth, 'We invented a spell that would conceal the signs of the other person when we had friends visiting. We just weren't ready to face the consequences of telling you yet.'

Ron looked quite pale by now. He swallowed visibly, before opening his mouth again.

'Bloody hell, 'Mione. It isn't Malfoy, is it?' he asked. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

'No!' she exclaimed, shaking her head. 'Besides, I've heard he's been seeing that Greengrass girl lately. Daphne's baby sister, I think? And I would never, ever date Malfoy,' she stated firmly. Ron looked relieved for a moment, before looking nauseous again.

'McLaggen?' he asked next. Hermione made a gagging noise, and nothing else had to be said.

'Flint?' One look, and that thought was out of his head.

'Nott, Zabini, Goyle?' he continued, naming the other Slytherin boys in their year. Hermione quickly shook her head.

'Any of my brothers?'

'No.'

'That's all. If it's none of them, it can't be that bad,' he said with a shrug. Hermione sighed.

'You're wrong. I think you'd rather have me engaged to Malfoy than to this man,' she mumbled slowly. Ron looked quite uneasy again, but tried to joke it away.

'Blimey, 'Mione. As long as you're not engaged to _Snape _or anybody…' he trailed off, suddenly blanching when he saw her expression. He swallowed. Then he opened his mouth again. 'Bloody hell. Bloody hell! Snape? 'Mione, you crazy? _Snape? _But… But… He's the Greasy Git! The bloody fucking Bat of the Dungeons! How the bloody hell could you be engaged to Snape?' he roared. Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes, but held them back. This wasn't a good time to cry.

Then again, it probably wasn't a good time to defend her fiancé, either, but she was so furious at Ron's words she couldn't help herself. He stood up, and she followed.

'Don't you dare call him those things! Have you even met him since the end of the war? None, none of your old names fit him anymore. If you didn't know, he doesn't teach any longer. He hasn't been in a dungeon for almost six months! He doesn't dress in his old teaching robes and his hair is certainly not greasy,' she spat. Ron, who had gone bright red while screaming at her, went pale again.

'Six months… You said you have been dating for _over_ sixth months. That means… That means you started dating before you finished school! When you still was his bloody student. 'Mione, he's taking advantage of you! He just uses you because you're young and he thinks you're stupid-'

Ron was interrupted by a slap. A red mark quickly began to form on his left cheek, contrasting with his pale face.

'I said don't you dare. He isn't bloody taking advantage of me. He spent the first two weeks trying to talk me out of it, trying to convince me I deserve better, trying to push me away. But do you know why it didn't work? Do you know why he stopped trying? Because I managed to get it into his thick skull that he's the best I could ever get. He's the best there is to get. And even though you're even more thick-headed than he can be sometimes, I'm going to get it into your head too. I love him.

'I love you too, Ron, just not like that, and I want you to be a part of my life. And that means Severus is going to be a part of your life, but you will have to cope with that, because you're one of my best friends, and don't you dare turn away from me only because you don't approve of my choice of husband. Do you hear me? Don't you dare.' With that, Hermione took a deep breath, waiting for her friend's reaction.

'Bloody hell, 'Mione,' Ron said, rubbing his cheek. 'I'm sorry for saying that I think your twenty years older professor is taking advantage of you and don't see you as his equal, but just wants a young, pretty wife with a nice income and body.'

Hermione tried to slap him again, but this time he caught her hand, so she slapped him with her left hand instead. It wasn't with as much force as she would have managed with her right hand, and it most certainly would have hurt more had she hit his already hurt cheek, but now he at least had matching marks on both sides.

'For your information, he's making almost twice as much as I. He'd be rich within a year with or without my income as a little bonus,' she hissed. Ron looked shocked.

'Bloody hell! You're making loads of money; he can't make the double. No way. Not legally,' Ron argued. This time he caught both her hands. '_Stop slapping me_,' he grumbled.

'It's perfectly legal. I'm sure you were too daft to notice, but that man has a gift for potions. He's making the best potions in the country, and everybody is stumbling over themselves to get their hands on what he's brewing. He can take a ridiculous amount of money for a simple phial of Headache Relief, only because he's the one who brewed it. And the rarer and harder to brew, the more he can get. You know, he's brewing most of St. Mungo's potions, and they've never saved so many lives before.'

'And of course he's taking a lot of money for it,' Ron muttered, and had he not already held Hermione's wrists in an iron grip, he would have been slapped again.

'What, do you think he should do it for free? Charity? And just live on my money? Sure, we could have done that, but don't you think he has done enough without any payment whatsoever? He spent twenty years, twenty bloody years, spying for Dumbledore, without receiving any credit. Dumbledore decided to spare his life on a _whim. _What if that hadn't happened? Then Severus would have done what he was ready to do; he would have died for all of us. For Harry. For me. For you.'

Again, Ron was too daft to pick up anything except what he wanted to hear; a reason to keep arguing.

'You call him Severus,' he said, looking nauseous again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes, Ronald, we're getting married. Of course I call him Severus. And you don't have to look so disgusted. It's only a name,' she snapped.

'It's the Dungeon Bat's name; of course I'm disgusted,' Ron argued, as simpleminded as ever.

It was no use trying to talk to him now; not until he had calmed down a bit. Right now he was angry, and an angry Ron was as reasonable as a bull seeing red. She knew it would be best if he left. She also knew he wouldn't leave willingly.

The only way to get him out of there was to disgust him enough; _that_ should be quite easily achieved. She twisted her face into a smile. It felt forced, as she certainly didn't feel like smiling right now.

'Well, Ronald, if the thought of my fiancé's name is so disgusting to you, please don't try to imagine what we do at night. We wouldn't want you to throw up,' she said sweetly. Ron suddenly turned a disturbing shade of green.

'I… I have to go,' he managed to say, before he turned around and left the room.

'And don't come back until you've come to your senses!' Hermione yelled after him. Then she sighed, resting her head in her hands. That hadn't gone too well. She hoped the rest of her friends and acquaintances would react a little better.

* * *

**Ugh, the end just didn't want to go smoothly. Sorry everybody.**

**So what did you think? OOC, spot on or somewhere in the middle? Review! Also, is there anybody you want Hermione to talk to? As said before, this story is for you.**

**Next up: Harry Potter**

**Hannoie**


	3. Harry Potter

**Okay, so now we'll see what Harry thinks of Hermione's engagement…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The door opened, and this time it revealed her very best friend in the entire world. She dared to hope Harry wouldn't judge her. She dared to hope Harry would understand. Unless he was disturbed by the fact that Severus was as old as his parents. Of course, his parents had been very young when he was born, but still so. Severus was almost twenty years older than her.

Harry sat down, and asked almost the exact same question as Ron had.

'What's going on, Hermione? It sounded as if you had something important to tell me,' he said, concern shining from his green eyes. Hermione sighed. This should at least be easier than with Ron.

'I'm engaged,' she revealed. Harry leaned back in surprise.

'Woah. That's out of the blue. Why haven't we met the guy yet? Or even heard of him? Is he a muggle who doesn't know you're a witch?' he asked, automatically trying to explain her actions to himself. She shook her head.

'No. He's very much a wizard, and you have met him. You just haven't met him as my fiancé, or boyfriend – if you could even use that word to describe him. He's not exactly a boy,' she admitted.

'So he's older?' was Harry's next question. Hermione nodded hesitantly. Her best friend seemed to ponder this for a moment.

'An older wizard you haven't been telling us about but who we know, and you've been dating long enough to get engaged to. Let me guess; the rest of us don't really like him?' he asked, eyeing her carefully. Hermione smiled weakly; spot on.

'No, the rest of you don't exactly like him. But at least you, Harry, don't hate him like you used to,' she added softly. It took a few seconds, but Hermione saw exactly when he understood. It was almost an audible click.

'Snape?' he asked, surprise but at least not disgust in his voice. Hermione nodded. Harry's brows almost touched his hairline. He whistled lowly.

'Well, that one was unexpected. If you don't mind me asking… How did that come to happen?' he asked, and seemed genuinely curious. Hermione couldn't blame him; she and Severus were a good match, but certainly not the most expected.

'Well…' she began, hesitating. How had it come to happen? 'It was when I returned to Hogwarts. He had returned for one final year as Potions Master, since Professor Slughorn said he was done teaching, and Headmistress McGonagall didn't have time to find a new Potions Master yet.

'I began to notice how deep his eyes were, how elegant his hands were while brewing, how wonderful his voice sounded when he was lecturing. His skin wasn't sallow anymore, his hair wasn't greasy and he wasn't too thin. All that disappeared after the war ended and he didn't have to endure being a double spy any longer. He was different somehow, and not as nasty as he had been earlier years. He was still sarcastic, snarky and with a temper, mind, but it wasn't as… Menacing as before, you know?

'So I guess I developed a sort of crush on him, which grew until I really was in love with him. Then, one day, just a few days before my NEWTs, I needed his help with a Potions problem. It was the end of May, and all my classes for the week was over. I wasn't wearing my school robes. There is a chance my blouse was showing a bit of cleavage, and my skirt showing quite a lot of legs. I had also been practically running to his office in my frustration over that problem I couldn't solve, so… I don't think I looked like the typical School-Hermione. I had barely had time to enter his office before he was kissing me, and since I was quite in love with him by then, it was a dream coming true.

'Then, of course, he spent a lot of time trying to convince me I deserved better, and I spent an equal amount of time convincing him he was everything I ever wanted. In the end, a couple of weeks later, he confessed his love to me, and… This New Year, right after midnight, he proposed. And here we are,' she concluded. Harry's expression had ranged between shocked and uncomfortable, now turning into a small smile before settling on confusion.

'Okay, all of that kind of makes sense… In some weird, scary way… But there's one thing I don't get. Why didn't you tell us before?' he asked. Hermione sighed deeply.

'Because of the reaction we'd get. You should have seen Ron. He was yelling, swearing… I had to slap him, Harry. The only one I've ever physically hit before is Malfoy, in our third year. Ron was completely out of control, and I think most people who haven't seen Severus's memories personally will be the same. I… We're strong enough to handle it now, when we've been together for more than six months and we're engaged, but I'm not sure we could have handled it in the beginning of our relationship. We had to find each other first, you know?' she tried to explain. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

'Yeah, makes sense. I mean, would this have happened before I knew he wasn't evil, I can't see myself being this understanding,' he mumbled. Hermione snorted with amusement.

'You could say that,' she muttered, thinking of what Harry's reaction would have been had this happened at the end of Hermione's sixth year. It wouldn't have been pretty. The thought almost made her smile.

'So how did you get Ron out of here? I can't really see him leaving while trying to convince you that you shouldn't be together with Snape,' Harry pointed out. Hermione's smile widened.

'Oh, I just told him that he shouldn't try to imagine what I and Severus do at night,' she said, laughter in her voice. Harry instantly turned a shade of green, too.

'I… Can see why that worked,' he said, looking both nauseous, uncomfortable and shocked. Hermione grinned even more. Even hinting of sex with Severus had a ridiculously good effect on her friends.

'So you're happy?' Harry asked hesitantly after a moment. Hermione's grin softened into a smile, and she nodded.

'More than you could ever imagine,' she answered, completely honest.

'If you don't mind me asking… Why Severus Snape? That you like his eyes and voice isn't exactly enough reason to marry him.' The words sounded harsh, but his tone was soft. Hermione knew he meant no offence, and when she answered, it was without hostility.

'I understand it seems weird, but… He's really nice. Sure, still sarcastic, but he never actually insults me anymore. Do you have any idea how it feels to have him fully focused on you, but with love and interest instead of anger and disdain? He's a great listener, and lately, he's really been opening up to me, too. He's a fantastic man, he's so talented, and I can have an intelligent conversation with him about anything.'

As Harry still looked a little uncertain, Hermione decided to give Harry a taste of their everyday life.

'When I wake up in the morning, he greets me with a kiss before he gets up and fixes breakfast in bed for both of us. Then, after w… _I _have had a shower, I go off to work. We meet up for lunch sometimes, if we don't have to be elsewhere. When I come home in the evening there's always dinner ready, just waiting for me on the table. We spend the rest of the night cuddling, reading, talking and… Well, that's none of your business. Then we go to bed, I fall asleep in his arms – I have never before slept as well as I do now – and when I wake up again in the morning the process repeats itself. It's the most wonderful routine. I've never been so happy in all my life, and I don't think he has been either. He never lets his work get in our way, and right now… I love my life, Harry. And if it continues like this, I will continue to love it,' she concluded. Harry slowly shook his head in amazement.

'That really, really, _really _doesn't sound like Snape.'

Hermione smiled.

'I know. But when you think about it, it makes sense. He's a very intense man. Isn't it logical that he does everything intensely? He loves intensely, he takes care intensely, he makes l… Again, never mind. But Severus Snape has never done anything half-heartedly; it isn't in his nature. If he decided he wants to make me feel loved and looked after, don't you think he would work hard and indefatigably towards that goal?' she asked. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Yeah… I guess you're right. I mean, if he loves you nearly as much as he loved my mum…' he trailed off, shrugging.

'He does,' Hermione promised with a smile. Harry smiled back at her.

'Well then. I've barely seen him since the end of the war, it'd be wonderful to meet him soon. Especially if he's changed as much as you say.'

Hermione laughed now.

'Harry, he's still Severus Snape. I daresay you wouldn't detect much of a difference,' she warned him good-naturedly. Harry grinned back.

'Nah, you're probably right. Still, though. I want to meet my best friend's future husband as such. That is perfectly normal,' he pointed out.

'I guess,' Hermione replied with a shrug. The conversation stopped for a moment, before Harry seemed to remember something she said earlier.

'You said you live together, and that he has a work?' he suddenly asked. Hermione nodded.

'Yes. He works as a private potioneer; makes twice as much as me. And… We share the same flat. Have done since June, really,' she admitted. Harry looked surprised.

'But… I've been to that flat. It was very much a single woman's flat; not one detail hinting of a man. Even a single bed,' he noted. Hermione nodded, smiling a little.

'We invented a spell designed to hide all signs of the other. So that we could invite friends without rising suspicion, you know,' she explained. Harry slowly shook his head.

'Wow. This is… A lot to take in,' he mumbled. Hermione smiled apologetically.

'I know. You can leave if you want; I don't really have time acting your therapist,' she joked. Harry slowly nodded.

'Yeah. Although I think Ron could need one more than I. I think I should go talk some sense into the bloke; he's probably just shocked. I guess you didn't have the possibility to tell Ron about how Snape is at home?' he asked.

'Not exactly, no,' Hermione replied with a somewhat sad smile. Harry returned it before he got up to leave.

'Bye, 'Mione. See you later, and I want to see Snape, too. Somebody has to warn him to treat you well,' he joked. At least, Hermione thought he joked.

'I think my parents will do that good enough,' she mumbled, suddenly not in a very good mood anymore. Harry grimaced slightly.

'They're up?' he asked. Hermione sighed.

'Yeah. Right after I've told Ginny. That could be interesting…'

'I'm sure it will,' he confirmed, and left with one last, good-natured grin.

Hermione smiled as the door closed. Harry had taken it as good as could be expected; she was grateful. She wasn't sure she could have handled another shouting match, and her best friend's support meant the world.

* * *

**Harry has always come across to me as a quite sensible, understanding guy. And seriously, he named his second son after Severus; I doubt he had any ill feelings for the man after the war. I think he'd take the news somewhat like this. Who do you want to see react to the news? Review and tell me!**

**Next up: Ginevra Weasley**

**Hannoie**


	4. Ginevra Weasley

**Heh. Well, here comes the main reason this story is M-rated. Ginny will pass a bit out of the T-rating's laws, so children, look away!**

**Disclaimer: The brilliance of Ginny isn't mine. Neither is Hermione. Or anything else.**

* * *

This time, it was Ginny opening the door. For some reason, she was practically glowing with excitement.

'Okay, tell me. Who is he?' she immediately asked. Hermione stared at her for a moment.

'…He?' she repeated after a pause lasting a little too long. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Yes, he. Who is he, what does he look like and how do we know him?' she continued. Hermione cleared her throat before replying.

'Why do you assume there is a 'he'?' she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

'Because,' Ginny said slowly, 'you look totally in love. And you sounded so serious in your letter I knew it would have to be important. So it has to be about a guy.'

Hermione smiled at Ginny's reasoning. It would be simple to come with excuses, but what was the point? Ginny had, after all, come to the right conclusion.

'You say I look totally in love?' she asked. Ginny nodded. 'So, how did I look the last time we met?' she continued. Ginny looked at her in surprise.

'Wait… How long have you been seeing this guy without telling me?' she queried suspiciously. Hermione grinned.

'You know… Six months,' she admitted nonchalantly. Ginny's eyes bulged.

'Six months? You've been dating the same guy for six months without telling me? And why now, all of a sudden, after six bloody months?' she exclaimed, looking bewildered and angry. Hermione silently held out her hand. Ginny immediately saw the ring, and pulled Hermione's hand closer.

'Merlin's pink knickers! You're engaged! Hermione, you're bloody engaged! I must be your bridesmaid, I won't have it any other way,' she demanded, her eyes sparkling and her anger forgotten. 'Oh, this ring is beautiful! Utterly beautiful. I am so jealous right now; if only Harry would propose to me anytime soon. I think he's afraid I'll say no, the daft boy,' she admitted with a sigh. Hermione smiled.

'Believe me, my fiancé was terrified when he proposed to me. I have never seen him looking so scared, before or after. But of course I said yes; I love him,' Hermione mumbled happily.

'So why haven't I heard of this before?' Ginny now asked. Hermione shrugged.

'We… Weren't ready to go public before. It was all very new and… We needed to be secure in our relationship before everybody else found out, and now we are,' Hermione explained. Ginny looked at her intently.

'You, and who exactly?' she inquired. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to slow down her rushing heart.

'Um, promise you won't kill me or anything?' Hermione begged. Ginny impatiently nodded. Hermione took another deep breath. 'Severus Snape.'

Ginny's face was utterly blank for several seconds, while taking this information in. Finally, she spoke.

'Snape? Professor Snape? Our Potions Master everybody was scared to death of?' she asked. Hermione nodded weakly. A giggle made its way out of Ginny; the kind of giggle you hear when people are too shocked to know how to react.

'You're kidding, right?'

'No,' Hermione replied flatly. Ginny stared at her, eyes wide.

'You're… You're really engaged to Snape,' she stated. Hermione nodded.

'How the bloody hell did that happen?'

'Long story short, during our last year at school, I got attracted to him, he got attracted to me, neither knew what the other one was feeling, then one day I came to his office to ask for his help, and I happened to be dressed a little more lightly than I usually am, because it was May and all my classes for the week was over, and then suddenly he kissed me. Since then, we've been together. We've shared a flat since the end of June. New Year's, he proposed,' she explained, hoping she would get away with that. Of course not.

'Wow. But girl, I need details here. How is he?' Ginny asked. Hermione eyed her mock innocent face suspiciously, pretending not to know what she meant.

'He's actually really romantic,' Hermione answered lightly. 'He brings me breakfast in bed every day, and when I come home from work he's always done with his work, and there's dinner ready, and our evenings are spent talking, or reading-'

'That's all very sweet,' Ginny interrupted, her eyes gleaming, 'but you know that's not what I meant. How is our dear Potions Master in bed?'

Hermione gave her younger friend an annoyed look.

'How do you know we aren't waiting?' she asked. Ginny merely laughed.

'Come on, 'Mione. You lost it to my brother. If you're marrying this guy, I could bet everything I own that you've done it, and a lot, too.'

'The change from shock to curiosity went fast. What happened there?' Hermione asked. Ginny grinned.

'Oh, you know. I remembered his eyes, his voice, how good he looked half a year ago… And now thinking about it, the tension between you was quite strange the last few weeks… So it was _sexual _tension. Well, that explains a lot. And speaking of sexual. How is he?' she repeated. Hermione rolled her eyes. She almost regretted telling Ginny; the boys had been much easier to handle on this front.

'How do you think a guy, with more than twenty years of sexual experience but who is still young enough to have another century to live, is?'

Hermione's rhetorical question made Ginny's eyes sparkle. She grinned excitedly.

'Really? That good?' she asked, and Hermione nodded, blushing.

'I suppose it's quite varying?' Ginny continued. Hermione snorted, looking away.

'I can't see how that's any of your business,' she mumbled. Ginny's grin widened.

'Ah. Sounds absolutely wonderful. I guess he knows what to do with his mouth, then?'

Hermione, still blushing, didn't dignify that with an answer. Ginny laughed, delighted.

'Okay, whatever. But you must tell me this. Is he big?' she asked, her eyes dancing. Hermione blushed furiously now, but after a moment, she held her hands a bit apart. Ginny made an expression of awe.

'No way!' she exclaimed.

'Yes way,' Hermione replied, feeling somewhat smug.

'Thick?'

Again, Hermione showed with her hand. Again, Ginny seemed awed and somewhat jealous.

'Oh Merlin. If only Harry was anywhere near-'

'I do not want to hear about Harry in that way!' Hermione yelled before Ginny had time to finish her sentence. 'I've told you that already,' she continued with a murderous glare. Ginny just laughed.

'Whatever… But – oh – you must tell me how the boys reacted to the thought of you shagging Professor Snape!' she exclaimed, laughing even more. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It made Ron stop yelling at me and get out of here faster than you could say 'throw up', and Harry was nearly as badly affected, although he didn't leave. They did not like that thought at all,' Hermione revealed, laughing a little herself.

'How did you drop _that _bomb to them, then?' Ginny asked. 'I happen to know they aren't nearly as dirty minded as I am.'

Hermione grinned.

'I said 'don't try to imagine what I and Severus do at night'. It was quite enough. I think Ron threw up as soon as he got away from here, and Harry certainly wasn't comfortable with the thought. You should have seen their faces!' Hermione was really laughing now, the picture of her long-time best friends' expressions clear in her mind.

'You and I are going to get our hands on a pensieve sometime soon, and then I'll see your memories of those conversations. I think I will enjoy it greatly,' Ginny grinned. Hermione nodded.

'Sure. But, Ginny, you'll still be my bridesmaid, won't you? Even though it's Severus I'm marrying?' she asked, suddenly quite anxious. Ginny's grin widened.

'Of course, silly! This will be great; I can't wait to see Professor Snape in a suit, looking ridiculously happy… I can't even imagine him looking ridiculously happy. Does happiness even fit his face?' she asked curiously. Hermione smiled affectionately.

'If him happy looks anything like he looked when I accepted his proposal… Yes, happiness fits his face.'

Ginny stared at her for a moment.

'Girl, you've got it bad. How the heck did you fall in love with Professor Snape?' she asked, shaking her head. Hermione smiled.

'I heard his voice. I saw his hands while brewing. I felt his eyes on me. I got kissed by him. And when I slept with him… Well, then it wasn't even a choice anymore,' Hermione admitted with a shrug.

'I guess I kind of get it… There always was something… Mesmerising about him, wasn't it?' Ginny mused. Hermione snorted.

'Tell me about it. You know how impassive he looks so often? I'm starting to see the man behind that, for real. How the crease between his brows deepens when he thinks hard about something, when he concentrates. How something around his eyes softens when he looks at me. How he presses his lips together when he's amused, because it would be such a scandal if Severus Snape ever smiled. How the muscles around his eyes tighten when he gets angry.

'Nobody else ever notice these things, but I do. To decipher his facial expressions, his body language… _That _is mesmerising. And when you reach the right conclusion, it's such a triumph. I don't know why; perhaps it is because he rarely wants anybody to see through that shield of impassiveness. And I do.' She fell silent, lost in thoughts about her complicated, mesmerising husband-to-be.

'So…' said Ginny, 'which of those expressions does he have when you do it? That is, when you actually see his face,' she added with a wink. Hermione groaned with frustration.

'Get your mind out of the gutter! I just opened my heart to you, and you ask me what he looks like when we have sex?!' she yelled. Ginny grinned and shrugged. 'You know, you wouldn't know deepness even if you got driven over by it,' Hermione continued. Ginny snorted.

'Oh, I know deepness. But Hermione, you're marrying Snape. He'll give you enough deepness the very first week to last for a lifetime, so you'll need somebody lightening up the mood a bit,' Ginny pointed out. Hermione laughed a little.

'Not the very first week, thank you.'

Ginny looked absolutely horrified.

'Not even if you paid me all the money you two make together for an entire year! I might want to hear about it, but I most definitely don't want to see you shagging _Snape!_'

Hermione laughed even more.

'Well, Ginny, it warms my heart to see that you have some sort of limits,' she said teasingly.

'I hate you so much,' was Ginny's quite sullen reply. Hermione stopped laughing, but she still grinned.

'Well, you owl me when you've gotten over your hatred, so we can begin to plan the wedding. I'll talk to my parents next, and as long as they don't cut all contact with me for marrying my twenty years older ex-professor, my mother will want to be a part of the wedding planning, too. Since you're both a force of nature, it will be interesting to see if I'll have a say in my own wedding at all.'

Ginny grimaced at those words.

'Oh, good luck with that. I would not want to be in your shoes, girl. Telling my mum I'd be getting married to Professor Snape… Yeah, talk about a quick way to get myself killed.'

'You're not helping,' Hermione pointed out with a very forced smile.

'Ops, sorry. Well, I'll leave now, before you kill me and have to do a lot of extra explaining,' Ginny said with a much more genuine smile.

'How very considerate,' Hermione muttered sarcastically.

'I know. And please stop talking like him, it's scary. Anyways, got to go. See you later, girl. I'll owl you!'

'Yeah, bye,' Hermione replied as the door closed behind her best female friend.

* * *

**Well, that's Ginny, folks. I'm not quite sure I managed to get her character even close to right, since even though I'm rereading the books, I haven't come to the fifth book yet, and therefore it was a little hard portraying her. This was like a combo of the Ginny's I've met in a number of fanfics, and the one described at Harry Potter Wiki ;)**

**So, was this Ginny to you, or was she very OOC? You tell me. Review, people! And if there's anybody you want Hermione to talk to… Just say the word :)**

**Next up: Mr and Mrs Granger**

**Hannoie**


	5. Mr and Mrs Granger

**Hey, were did all my reviewers go? After having about eight each for my first three chapters, only having four for my fourth feels a little… Well, little.**

**And yep, Hermione is about to tell her parents about her engagement. This will be fun; we've never really met these guys, so how to portrait them is completely up to me. The power…**

**Disclaimer: No, none of this is mine. I'm just playing with J.K. Rowling's awesome characters.**

* * *

The door opened and Samuel and Jean Granger entered the room. There was now two chairs on the side of the table facing the door, but Hermione didn't wait for them to sit down. She immediately stood up, walked around the table and hugged them.

'Hi, mum. Hullo, dad. I've missed you so much,' she mumbled, tears in her eyes. She really hadn't come around to meet her parents much lately, probably because she found it terribly hard lying to them. But it had been important they didn't find out; the two of them alone would have been five times as bad as all Hermione's and Severus's friends together.

'We've missed you too, darling,' Jean mumbled, still hugging her hard. 'Where have you been lately? We've barely seen you since you finished school; surely you're not working weekends too, are you?' she asked, as Hermione moved to her father's arms. Hermione shook her head, feeling quite guilty.

'No, of course not. I'm sorry, my life… It's just been a lot of other things,' she tried to explain, not knowing that those words were enough for her very insightful mother. Perhaps she should have seen it coming; however intelligent Samuel Granger was, it was her mother Hermione really took after.

'Ah, so this is about a boy?' Jean asked with a smile, as they all sat down by the table. Hermione and Samuel stared uncomprehendingly at her for a moment.

'Honey, how did you come to that conclusion?' Samuel asked wearily. Jean snorted.

'It's written all over her face. Besides, 'a lot of other things' must be the worst excuse I've ever heard. Of course this is about a boy,' she stated, sounding a lot like Ginny, although presenting her case in a better way. She turned her eyes to Hermione, who was blushing a little. 'Well, darling?'

'Yes…' Hermione admitted. 'You're right. It is.' She didn't know how to continue. She didn't need to; Jean had her next question ready.

'How long have you been seeing him?' she asked briskly. Hermione swallowed.

'About six months,' she revealed. Jean looked surprised.

'Half a year without telling us? Why now, honey?' she continued her questioning. Hermione was biting her lower lip. This shouldn't be so hard; this was nothing next to when they found out who it was.

'We got engaged New Year's Eve. Or I suppose it was the day after. The very first minute of the new millennium. It was… Really romantic. He was so nervous. I've never seen an emotion so clear on his face as that nervousness when he asked me to marry him,' she told her parents with a soft smile. Her smile was mirrored by her mother; her father looked rather concerned.

'Who is he, Hermione?' Samuel asked. Hermione's lower lip was caught between her teeth once again. She hesitated.

'His name is Severus,' she revealed, knowing she was stalling.

'A wizard, then?' Jean asked. Hermione nodded. 'What's his last name?' her mother continued.

'S-Snape,' Hermione mumbled. She gave her parent a quick look before looking down again; they both seemed to be thinking hard.

'Severus Snape,' her mother mused, 'I know I've heard that last name somewhere.'

Samuel nodded in agreement, a deep crease between his brows.

'Where have we heard that name before, darling?' Jean asked Hermione. 'I assume it is from you,' she continued. Hermione nodded hesitantly.

'You probably remember him as… Professor Snape,' Hermione mumbled, so low she was half hoping they wouldn't hear. Their faces spoke of quite the opposite.

'Professor Snape? Your old Potions professor? The professor who has called you an insufferable know-it-all, has taken some of your 'House Points' for raising you hand in class, and has said he didn't see any difference when your teeth reached below your chin?' her mother asked, with emphasis on the last part; ever the dentist.

'That would be him,' Hermione replied, her voice suddenly clear. She was proud of their relationship; why should she sit here like a six-year-old caught with her hands in the cookie jar? There was nothing wrong with her and Severus's relationship; unconventional, yes, but not wrong.

'Honey, how could you ever be with such a man? Did he force himself upon you? Wait – did this begin when you were still a student? Hermione, I hate to say this, but he is probably taking advantage of you. You must leave him, for your own good,' her mother immediately began to argue. 'You're young and-'

'Stop it!' Hermione interrupted. Jean looked angry and worried but pinched her lips together. Samuel looked almost as unhappy as Jean, but he had always been the type to listen to all arguments before making a decision. Hermione took a deep breath.

'I get that you're shocked and angry; I expected it, that's why I didn't tell you until now. But you really have nothing to worry about. Yes, this began when I was still a student, but only the last two weeks. And he wasn't taking advantage of me! I came to his office one day, and he wasn't prepared to see me, and I wasn't dressed… As formal as usual, and he kissed me.' When her parents seemed to be about to protest, she raised her hand. "Let me finish! He backed away after two seconds, and immediately began to apologise. You have no idea how rare it is for that man to apologise; that's the first and last time I've ever seen it happen. Anyways, he didn't reach very far in those apologies, because then _I _kissed _him. _Then I spent two weeks listening to him telling himself and telling me he wasn't worthy of me. Two full weeks before I managed to convince him that he is.'

'From what we have heard of him, he isn't,' Samuel said quietly. Hermione smiled weakly.

'Didn't I tell you what part he played in the war? I must have forgotten. You know The Order of the Phoenix? A group of wizards and witches opposing Lord Voldemort; I was a member. Professor Snape was Voldemort's right hand, but he was also a spy for the Order. Had it not been for him, we would have lost the war.

'When he did and said all those things to me, he was under the constant pressure and stress of having two masters – Lord Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore – and he was even tortured occasionally. I've been tortured once – oh, don't look so worried, it was two years ago and I'm fine – and thinking of having to face that more than once, to go somewhere knowing that you could get tortured as soon as you get there… If he did nothing worse than insulting my teeth, I'd say that's quite impressive.

'And now, after the war, he's really different. I mean, he's still sarcastic and has the facial expression range of a stone, but he's much more relaxed and his concentration isn't on walking the line between good and evil; it is on making me feel loved and looked after. And he does nothing half-heartedly. I'm trying to give back to him as good as I get, but no matter what I do to him, it will never be even near what he does to me every day.

'When I wake up, he gets us breakfast in bed. When I come home from work, he's done with his work, and has made us dinner. Then we spend the evening reading, talking and cuddling, and the next morning it starts all over again. He always seems to have some sort of surprise for me in the weekends; a potions seminar in Paris; a weekend in Istanbul; a marathon of all my favourite films; a meeting with one of my favourite authors…

'I love him so incredibly much. I told him quite early on he doesn't have to do any of those things, and do you know what he said? He said 'I know. But when I do, you smile at me like I'm the most important person in the world'. That's what he said. He does it all to make me smile. Do you understand how much he loves me, and how much I love him?

'Mum, dad, we're getting married whether you like it or not. But I really want you to be a part of Severus and my life. You're my parents, and I really think you'd grow to like him if you decided not to hold the bad things he did as a double spy against him. Please. For me?' she finished, tears in her eyes. Her parents glanced at each other, before they looked at her again.

'Does he really do all those things?' Jean asked softly. Hermione nodded, smiling.

'Yes, and more. He's the man of my dreams, mum. The man of my dreams, and the man of my reality. He would be snorting and sneering at the speech I just made, he'd look rigid and sour, but nonetheless, it's all true. People call him stiff, serious and humourless, but that's only because they don't know him. I wouldn't change him one bit, even if I could. Not one single bit. He's perfect for me,' she admitted. Jean was smiling a little again.

'If all what you say is true… I have no more objections,' she said.

'Thank you,' Hermione said emphatically. To have her mother on her side meant the world. 'Dad?'

'He seems to be taking care of my little girl… Whatever he did to you in the past,' Samuel said hesitantly. Hermione's smile widened.

'I've lost count on how many times he's saved our lives over the years; he's just been such a bastard while doing it we never noticed,' Hermione laughed. Jean joined in on the laugh.

'I guess we're in debt to him then,' she said. 'Very well. Now, as his future mother-in-law, I'll need some basic info on him. When's his birthday?' she asked.

'Next week, actually; ninth of January,' Hermione answered. Her mother's eyes lit up.

'Really? How old will he be?'

Hermione bit her lip again; they wouldn't like this.

'He'll be 40,' she sighed. Both her parents looked quite taken aback.

'40? But honey… That's the double of your age. Don't you feel… Terribly inferior?' Jean asked hesitantly. Hermione quickly shook her head.

'No, not at all. I rather feel challenged. You must know, Severus is the most intelligent man I've ever met and probably ever will meet. He is the only one I can have a real, actual, intelligent conversation with. He's terribly insightful and extremely talented. Many of our weekends has consisted of him teaching me some new sort of magic.

'I can grow in our relationship. Sure, he's much better than me in all branches of magic, but that is quite refreshing. In my last year of Hogwarts, his class was the only one I ever learned new things in. Since we started dating he's taught me how to occlude; how to shut out what muggles call mind-readers. He's offered to teach me how to fly without a broom, although I said no to that one; I don't even like flying with a broom. He's even taught me how to invent new spells.

'And in the meantime, I teach him what life really can be like, I think. What life is when you're your own master. When there's no Dark Lord, no Order Leader, no abusive father to make your decisions for you. He's finally free, and I help him to fully enjoy that freedom.

'Besides, we're magical. Twenty years isn't terribly much in our world; we both have at least another century to live. You really don't need to worry,' she reassured them. Her mother looked convinced; her father not so much.

'It still feels wrong you're engaged to a man only a few years younger than me,' Samuel muttered. Hermione smiled.

'I know. But as I said, you'll like him. And since you're practically the same age, you'll have even more in common,' she joked. Samuel looked uncomfortable. Jean decided to step in and save the situation.

'Ninth of January. Noted. Tell us more, honey. What does he look like?' she asked. Hermione smiled again.

'He's lean but muscular and well-defined. Rather thin, but not too thin anymore. Shoulder-length, black hair – still quite short in the Wizarding world – black eyes that look like they don't have a bottom; aristocratic cheekbones; elegant, sensitive hands; a voice like oily silk; pale skin; long, thick eyelashes; perfect eyebrows… Most people would say his nose it too big and too hooked to look good, but I've grown to like it. I think it rather suits him. And I won't even start on his mouth…' she sighed dreamily.

When she returned to reality, her mother looked amused, her father nauseous.

'What's with him?' Hermione asked Jean, who responded with a grin.

'He's thinking of you with a muscular, well-defined body, sensitive hands and a mouth you won't even start on,' she laughed. Hermione grinned, too, as Samuel looked even more nauseous.

'Mum, you're as bad as Ginny,' she giggled. 'But sorry. I didn't mean to turn your thoughts to that part of our relationship,' she said, but in fact not very apologetic at all. Her parents would have to face reality sooner or later anyways.

'So… You mean… You've actually…' her father stammered, and Hermione decided to have mercy on him.

'Yes, dad, I'm not a nun, and our relationship is far from platonic. We're getting married for Merlin's sake! Of course we have,' she confirmed. Her father looked like he'd rather make a run for it than stay in the room for another moment. What was it with guys and the thought of her having sex?

Jean patted Samuel's hand, and he slowly took a deep breath. She murmured calming things in his ear, things Hermione heard only too well.

'Calm down, Sam, what did you think? It's perfectly natural in a relationship and only because she's your daughter it doesn't mean she doesn't do it too. Remember us in the beginning? If they're even close to that, I'm-'

'Mum, too much information!' Hermione yelled, blushing. She knew very well how she had been made, but if she didn't have to think about it ever again, she'd be thankful.

'Sorry, darling,' Jean said, but didn't look very sorry. 'We'd love to meet him, by the way. Do you want to come over for Sunday Roast on his birthday?' she continued. Hermione thought for a second, before shaking her head.

'I don't think so. I think he'd rather spend his birthday with me, but the eighth of January is a Saturday; I'll ask him if he'd like to come over then, if it's okay with you,' Hermione suggested. Jean nodded, although Samuel still looked quite uncomfortable.

'That's perfect, darling. You must come over for lunch and stay for tea, do you hear me? This chat has been very nice, but I need to speak to him, too,' Jean ordered her daughter. Hermione smiled weakly.

'Okay. Just… Please don't do the entire 'take care of our daughter or else' thing parents do sometimes. He is taking care of me already, and if I was you, I'd rather not be at odds with one of the most powerful wizards in Great Britain. He isn't really great with criticism,' she warned them. They immediately looked worried again.

'What do you mean?' her mother asked. 'Does he do anything unpleasant if you criticise him?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. They really wanted to find something bad in her relationship with Severus. Tough luck.

'No, he takes criticism from me quite good, but that is because he knows I only mean well. If you were to criticise him and his every word, his every move, you'd never get on good terms with him. Not because there's much to criticise,' Hermione added. Her parents looked somewhat reassured.

'Very well. I trust you, Hermione, and we'll see for ourselves this Saturday,' Jean said. She leaned forward and hugged Hermione over the table, soon followed by Samuel.

'Goodbye, my girl. See you soon,' he said quietly. Hermione nodded.

'Bye, mum, dad. See you this Saturday.'

With that, her parents left the room, and she exhaled with relief. They had taken it better than she had expected, at least in the end. She was only happy Severus hadn't been there to see their initial reaction.

* * *

**Parents are prone to worry when their daughters get engaged to their twenty years older ex-professors. At least I'm glad they came around in the end – I wasn't really sure how they would react when I started writing this chapter. I'm not sure I'm completely satisfied with everything in this chapter, either, but it is as it is. Could have been worse.**

**Review, tell me what you think of Hermione's parents, and who the next conversation should be with. I'm eagerly awaiting your response!**

**Next up: Luna Lovegood**

**Hannoie**


	6. Luna Lovegood

**Oh my, that was a lot of reviews. Thanks everybody!**

**Well, this should be interesting if nothing else… I think you can see Luna as either a genius more intelligent than anybody else in the entire Harry Potter realm, or you can see Luna as… Lunatic. I see her as the former.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Luna, she wouldn't be half as awesome as she is.**

* * *

The door opened and revealed a blonde girl clad in robes made of big, green leaves and some sort of red-brownish, coarse fabric. From her left ear dangled a mushroom earring.

'Hullo, Hermione,' she greeted the brown-haired young woman already in the room.

'Hi, Luna,' Hermione replied, and received a dreamy, somewhat distant smile.

'I haven't seen you for some time. But that's alright. I was hunting bronkles with my father. I'm not sure I would have had time to see you anyway,' the pale girl said. Hermione smiled.

'I haven't been hunting – bronkles, you said? – but my life has still been pretty busy,' Hermione admitted. Luna's smile widened.

'Oh yes. Congratulations, Hermione. I'm sure you and Professor Snape will be terribly happy,' she said. Hermione stared at her for a moment. How on earth..?

'How did you know?' she asked, her surprise impossible to hide. Luna's tinkling laughter filled the air.

'Everybody knows!' she exclaimed, and Hermione felt the blood drain out of her face.

'E-everybody?' she stammered. 'Who told?'

Luna giggled.

'I'm not talking about humans, silly,' she said lightly, as if it was obvious. Hermione exhaled with relief. It was just one of those creatures only Luna and her father could see.

'So you're not angry?' Hermione wondered after a second.

'Why should I?' Luna asked. Her voice sounded as light and distant as ever, but her dreamy eyes suddenly didn't seem very dreamy at all, but fully focused on Hermione. It was somewhat unnerving.

'Well… He was my professor. He's twenty years older than I. Even though he was a spy, he was also a Death Eater. One could think he's taking advantage of me. One could think he sees me as inferior, since he's older and ten times as talented as I am,' Hermione argued, forgetting for a moment she belonged to the other side of the argument. Luna laughed again.

'But he isn't taking advantage of you, he sees you as his equal and the rest of it doesn't matter to you,' she countered, her eyes going dreamy again.

'I know that!' Hermione exclaimed. 'But nobody else seem to do,' she continued. Luna smiled brightly.

'Everybody knows. But most humans have too many wrackspurts making their brains fuzzy to understand, you see,' she explained, and Hermione, not really seeing at all, slowly shook her head in confused wonder.

'Alright, Luna. So you're not angry. How _do_ you feel about this?' she asked.

'I've already told you, silly! I said I think you and Professor Snape will be terribly happy. If you're happy, I'm happy for you. And you and Professor Snape will have a wonderful life together. There's never any wrackspurts even near his brain; he'll keep your head clear of them too,' Luna promised. Hermione didn't really know what to answer.

'Thanks, I guess,' she mumbled. Luna smiled again.

'Will I be invited?' she asked. It took a second for Hermione to realise that Luna was talking about the wedding, and not some wrackspurt or bronkle hunting.

'Of course! Actually, I'd like you to be one of my bridesmaids, together with Ginny, if that'd be okay.'

'It would be as lovely as your wedding will be,' was Luna's somewhat confusing reply. Hermione slowly shook her head once again. To have a normal conversation with Luna Lovegood was nearly impossible. _At least she's not as dirty minded as Ginny, _Hermione thought.

'Is she really?' asked Luna. Hermione looked at her with surprise.

'Did I say that out loud?' Hermione asked, her cheeks warm.

'A wrackspurt told me,' Luna explained. 'We have a sort of pact. If they stay out of my brain, I don't chase them away from others' brains. Sometimes they tell me what goes on in the heads of people around me.'

'Oh,' Hermione mumbled faintly. _Don't think about sex with Severus. Don't think about sex with Severus. Don't think about sex with Severus._

It was hopeless, of course. No occluding in the world could keep the images of their nights out of her mind now.

Luna laughed, delighted.

'But occlumency also keeps them out, of course,' she giggled, as if it was a very funny joke. Hermione relaxed a little.

'Okay, Luna. And… Thank you for understanding. You're the only one I haven't had to explain myself-'

'Oh?' Luna suddenly said, apparently listening intently, but not to Hermione. 'I have to go,' she said a moment later. 'Some of the bronkles are about to escape.'

'Did a wrackspurt tell you that?' Hermione asked, trying to understand what was going on in that girl's head. As usual, to not avail.

'Silly, why on earth would the wrackspurts keep track of the bronkles? If you want to know anything about them you must ask the heaffles,' she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 'Bye, Hermione.'

'…Bye, Luna.'

A moment later, the blonde girl was gone.

* * *

**Don't kill me for giving you such a short and poorly written chapter! I will do better next update, promise.**

**OOC or Luna to you? Tell me! Also, who's next in line? It's up to you!**

**Next up: Neville Longbottom**

**Hannoie**


	7. Neville Longbottom

**This time, Hermione is waiting for Neville. Poor dear, he won't be happy about this. We do know what his boggart was in his third year, after all…**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. It's Rowling's.**

* * *

The door opened. Hermione looked up, expecting to see the face of Neville Longbottom, and froze in pure shock.

Three golden teeth, rigid, blond locks and jewelled spectacles met her eyes.

Rita Skeeter closed the door behind her, looking all too giddy for her own good.

'Hermione Granger. Word has reached my ear, you have been a very naughty student,' she said, a smile bordering on evil playing on her lips. Hermione, quickly getting over her surprise, gave the journalist a disdainful look.

'Skeeter. I'm certain I have no idea what you're talking about. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't been a student for the past six months,' Hermione replied, trying to appear unfazed. After all, she did have a hold on the blond writer, as one of the few aware of Rita being an unregistered animagus. But how had Rita found out? Had she been spying on any of Hermione's conversations? And if so, why was Rita openly confronting her?

'Oh, but haven't you been seeing your dear Potions Master for _over _six months?' Rita purred, involuntary giving Hermione the answer to her first question. _Damn it, Ron, _she thought. She knew he had been mad at her, but for him to go blabbing it all to Rita Skeeter? She hadn't expected that.

'Again, what on earth are you talking about? I don't understand a word of what you're saying. Perhaps you've spent too much time as a beetle, forgetting how to speak properly,' Hermione hinted in a not very subtle way. _That should shut her up, _she thought.

Rita's smile changed. But it didn't grow forced, as Hermione had hoped for. It rather widened, and now, it was decidedly evil. Rita obviously knew something Hermione didn't.

'Why, yes, I _have _spent some time as a beetle lately. Much easier now, as I'm a registered animagus,' the wicked witch said. Hermione blanched. _When? How?_ A moment later, she regained her wits. There was a big, fat hole in Rita's story, and Hermione would be damned if she fell for something so easily seen through.

'Oh, that is wonderful, Rita! Now tell me, how did you explain your thirty something years as an _unregistered _animagus?' Hermione asked, a sugar sweet smile gracing her lips. Rita mimicked the smile.

'Oh, let's just say, I know things about the Wizengamot they wouldn't appreciate being common knowledge. But it doesn't matter really. What matters here is _you. _You and a certain, twenty years older ex-professor, to be exact. I _could _base my story only on your ex-boyfriend'swords, but something tells me you wouldn't want that. He had many interesting theories, the boy; you imperiused, you beaten into submission, you under the influence of a love potion… There's only one who could dispel such claims. That would be you.'

Hermione gritted her teeth, realising what Rita's plan was. Either Rita did get her interview, and the article would end up horrible, or she didn't get her interview, and the article would end up bad enough to expel Severus from the Wizarding World. It wasn't much of a choice.

'You really want this revenge on me, don't you?' Hermione muttered. Rita's smile turned feral.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' she denied, but the glint in her eyes said otherwise. 'Now, tell me how this started. I already know it started before you finished school, but yet I, and my dear readers of course, have no idea how. Did he force himself upon you? Did you seduce him? Did he give you a love potion?' she quickly asked. Hermione scowled, shaking her head.

'No, no, and no. Of course not. We'd hardly be engaged now if any of those scenarios had been true. It was a spontaneous kiss,' Hermione said, determined to keep her answers as short as possible. Rita smiled again.

'Remember, the less you tell me, the more I will rely on Ronald Weasley's words,' she reminded Hermione, who made a face. 'Care to elaborate?'

'Not particularly, but you're not really giving me a choice. Two weeks, two mere weeks, before the end of term, I went to his office to ask for his help with a problem. A _Potions _problem,' she added when she saw Rita's face. 'I had fancied him for the major part of the year, and as it turned out, he'd fancied me too. Remember, Miss Skeeter, I was nineteen at the time, and had it not been for the war, I wouldn't have been a student anymore. Anyways, before I knew what was happening, we kissed.

'Then Severus spent two weeks trying to tell me he wasn't worthy of me, and I spent two weeks telling him that of course he was worthy of me. He was, and he still is. After my graduation, we moved in together, and as I'm sure you're well aware, I have a job at the Ministry, and he's making a good profit as a private potioneer,' Hermione explained. Rita's Quick-Quotes Quill was scribbling furiously on a notebook, and of what Hermione could see, she didn't like what was being written. _… still in school … unequal … arguments … moved in together after half a month …_

'This article will sell a tremendous amount of single copies, I'm sure,' Rita said with yet another smile and a glance at the notebook. 'But tell me, Hermione, what is it to live with this man? The few times I met him the years of 1994 and 1995 was well enough; I couldn't imagine living with him,' Rita whispered conspiratorially, as if they were friends, and Rita not an awful journalist about to write a scandalous and wholly untrue story about the big, scary Potions Master and his young, insufferable wife-to-be.

'Well, I'm rather sure that is because he could never imagine living with you,' Hermione responded sweetly. 'He is, truth be told, wonderful to live with. He brings me breakfast in bed every day, he's always made dinner when I come home from work, we share the same interests, we spend the evenings reading and talking about everything between heaven and earth, and in the weekends he always takes me away for some sort of surprise. It's always wonderful surprises, because he know exactly what I like,' Hermione stated. She glanced at the quill and the notebook. _Twist that into something bad if you can, you infuriating quill, _she thought. _… he gives, she takes … unnatural affection from his part … love potion …_

'This is only getting better and better,' Rita said. 'And now, the question we've all been waiting for; how did you get engaged? Enlighten me, as well as everybody who will read this.'

Hermione sighed. She hated how Rita would twist that beautiful moment into something despicable. Had Hermione not been fairly sure Rita had told several people she would be here, Hermione would have obliviated the foul Slytherin right now.

'This New Year's Eve, directly after midnight, he went down on his knee and proposed. It was wonderful; very romantic. I said yes, of course.'

The quill hovered mid-air, obviously trying to find a way to twist the proposal into something ugly. _A very unoriginal proposal, _it managed to spit out after a moment. Hermione smiled.

'Let me see the ring,' Rita said. Hermione wordlessly held out her hand to show the ring, and Rita studied it critically. Hermione couldn't imagine her finding any fault with it. It was a band of white gold. The stone was a deep blue sapphire, surrounded by small, white diamonds. It was utterly perfect.

'It's one of the very few Prince heirlooms left, and could you imagine, it fitted my finger perfectly!' Hermione revealed, somewhat smug.

'I see,' muttered Rita. Hermione had a feeling her engagement ring would be left out of the article. It made her smile.

'Anyways, I can only start to imagine your friends and family's reaction to this, but my readers shouldn't have to rely on their imagination. Tell us!' Rita demanded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I trust you haven't had anybody but Ronald knocking on your door, eager to tell you about my engagement. In other words; they took it well. Of course, I haven't had time to speak to many of them yet. It was sheer luck on my part you didn't manage to get here when I had somebody else visiting; the last conversation went faster than expected, because my friend was so accepting.

'My parents, too, have had no real objections. They're concerned – I am their daughter after all – but they don't object. So far, it's going surprisingly well,' she said, ignoring the quill scribbling things like _… few friends she dares to trust with the news of her engagement … parents concerned … earlier visiting friend left fast. A fight? … to conclude, doesn't seem very happy about her situation …_

'Anything you'd like to add?' Rita asked, obviously almost done with the interview.

'There's nothing I can say that you won't twist into something else,' Hermione replied calmly. Rita smiled, and got up.

'I'll make sure to convey your lovely personality in the article,' Rita promised nastily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes, please. Telling the world I'm a self-absorbed, manipulative bitch is really going to heighten the articles credibility,' was Hermione's sarcastic answer.

'People believed me when I called Harry Potter dangerously unstable,' was the awful woman's answer.

Hermione hated that Rita had a point, but in the end, she didn't really care. When she had asked her friends and acquaintances to visit today, everybody had said yes; the people whose opinion really mattered would find out through her instead of through the _Prophet_.

'True. Although quite irrelevant. Are you done? If you don't leave soon, I'm afraid I will hex you. I'm finding it hard to restrain myself at the moment.'

The quill made some last, nasty note about her volatile temper, and how her fiancé seemed to be a sensitive subject, before Rita snatched it mid-air and put it back into her small handbag together with the notebook.

'Very well. Expect the article in a couple of days; the readers will absolutely love this. Thank you for your time. Unless you do something equally newsworthy, don't expect to see me again,' Rita said briskly.

'Thank Merlin for small mercies,' Hermione muttered in response. She knew without a doubt that the article would be horrible, but she found it hard to care. After all, nobody she actually did care about would be taken by surprise.

* * *

Two days later, the news of her engagement covered the _Prophet_'sfront-page.

**FORMER DEATH EATER AND PROFESSOR ENGAGED TO STUDENT**

_The former Professor and Death Eater Severus Snape (39) asked, 1 January, his former student Hermione Granger (20), well-known war hero and part of the Golden Trio, to marry him._

The Daily Prophet _has, through an exclusive interview with Hermione Granger, unearthed the story of their forbidden relationship._

_-I had fancied him for the major part of the year. Two weeks before the end of term, I went to his office to ask for his help with a _problem, _and before I knew what was happening, we kissed, says Hermione mischievously._

_Two weeks later, the apparently happy couple moved in together, and now, after half a year, they are engaged._

_Not everybody believes in this perfect little love story, though._

_-The Greasy Git (Severus Snape) must have used a love potion, there's no other way 'Mione could have fallen in love with him, says Ronald Weasley (19), one of Hermione best friends from her school days. _

_Hermione denies use of love potions on both her and her fiancé's part; nonetheless, their relationship rings of inequality._

_Apparently, Severus Snape does all the cooking, stands for most of the costs and 'surprises' Hermione every weekend. _The Daily Prophet's _reporter got the impression that Hermione felt no gratitude for this, but merely enjoyed having a man spoiling her rotten. Hermione using a love potion can, of course, not be confirmed, but there is plenty of proof pointing towards it; Hermione's Outstanding in Potions, and the Golden Trio's history with the substance._

_Love potion or not, far from everything is paradise in Hermione and Severus's corner of the world. Hermione kept her relationship a secret from everybody – including her best friends. When she finally did tell them that she was engaged to their most hated professor…_

_Hermione herself claimed that all but Ronald took the news well, but her eyes spoke of the truth. They spoke of horrible insults being exchanged, of friendships being broken. And all for love perhaps artificial. She openly told us her parents feel concerned about her upcoming marriage and the identity of the groom, and something tells us she was only scratching the surface._

_Hermione also spoke of arguments and misunderstandings with Severus, starting almost the same moment as their relationship._

_So the questions we ask us are these; will their relationship hold? Is one of them really giving the other a love potion? And was this engagement a proof of happiness, or a last attempt to save a dying love? Only time will tell, but unfortunately, _The Daily Prophet _isn't optimistic._

'Utter rubbish,' Hermione muttered as she finished reading the article, an opinion she shared with Severus, as well as most of her friends.

* * *

**I suspect you're sitting there, 'Wha… What?' Yes, Rita Skeeter decided to show up and interrupt, as she usually does. Infuriating woman. And since I felt generous, I gave you a sneak peek into the future! The article wasn't really published in the ****_Prophet _****until after Hermione had spoken to… Well, everybody, but I decided you should see it anyways ;)**

**Oh, and from now on, don't expect such regular updates. I wrote the first few chapters when I had no internet connection, but now my updating has caught up with the chapters I have, and I strongly doubt I'll be able to write a chapter a day. I'm not sure how often I will update – once every three days would be ideal, but I can't promise anything. Sorry!**

**Remember to review, tell me what you thought of this chapter and which people you want Hermione to speak to next.**

**Next up: Neville Longbottom (for real this time!)**

**Hannoie**


	8. Neville Longbottom (for real)

**Seems something is weird with - this chapter was just a block of text a few moments ago. But look, it's normal now!**

**And I am SO sorry. So so so sorry. I know I've been gone for almost two weeks, and I really didn't mean to! But as you know, I wrote the first chapters when I was on a vacation. Then I came back to school and began to post and proof read. Then, when I had posted the last prewritten chapter, all my teachers decided to throw me and my classmates into some crazy test-and-assignment frenzy. For the last couple of weeks I have had and for many weeks to come I will have at least two major tests and one major assignment per week. So the irregular posting schedule will continue for a while – I hope you'll stick with me and my story! And sorry for this long AN. I know you hate those.**

**Anyways, here we go. This time it really will be Neville.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

This time, it was Neville who opened the door and stepped in. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. She still felt a little shaky after Rita's earlier visit, but it didn't matter now. The article was about to get written, and it shouldn't affect her talk with Neville in any way.

'Hi, Hermione. What's up?' Neville asked with a bright smile.

'Hi, Neville. Long time no see. Care to sit down?' she sighed. She knew Neville wouldn't like this; he and Severus had quite a rocky past.

'Sure,' Neville replied, looking a little more guarded upon hearing her tone. He sat down, silently waiting for an explanation. Hermione decided she didn't have to tell him right this minute, but could enjoy a few moments of small talk first.

'How's everything going? Do you like being Herbology Professor?' she asked, trying to sound cheerful. Neville relaxed and nodded, smiling.

'Yeah, I really do. It suits me much better than being an Auror, you know. I always loved Herbology, and when Professor Sprout retired and they offered me the job… It felt right,' he said.

'And how are things going with Hannah?' she continued. Neville's smile morphed into a grin.

'Great! Now I just wonder why I never noticed her in school,' Neville joked. Hermione grinned, too.

'Yeah, that is strange,' she agreed. After a moment, she added, 'I mean, you know she was pretty much a female you, right? Same blond hair, same chubby, pink face, same talent for Herbology, same lack of confidence. You could have been siblings.'

Neville thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

'I guess. I think we are fourth cousins, actually. Her great great grandfather was my great grandfather's mother's brother, or something like that,' he informed her. Hermione couldn't help but shake her head, unwillingly amused.

'Purebloods. Who aren't you related to?' she teased.

'She's a half-blood, though,' Neville replied, picking up on her teasing tone.

'She's still from a pureblood family. But seriously. Is there any pureblood family you know you aren't related to in any way?' she asked, honestly curious. The swot inside her wanted to know, and the longer she could stall…

Neville thought for a few moments, before shaking his head.

'I can't really think of any. Although I'm much more distantly related to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin families than the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff ones.' This earned a nod of understanding. 'That's not why I'm here though, is it?' he suddenly asked. 'I can't imagine you'd invite me to a small, neutral room with no furniture to ask how things are going with my girlfriend.'

'True,' Hermione reluctantly agreed. Neville had, in later years, grown quite perceptive. The stuttering boy from their first year would never have noticed anything amiss. Then again, the stuttering boy from their first year would have been scared out of his mind by the news Hermione was about to deliver. Perhaps this was better after all. There was a good chance Neville would act maturely; she didn't want to put him under another full body-bind.

'So why am I here?' he asked. Hermione tried to smile, but it probably turned out more like a grimace.

'Because I don't fancy getting all the stuff in my apartment blasted,' she muttered. Neville gave her a blank look.

'And why would I do that?'

Hermione shrugged.

'Not you, perhaps. But Ron probably would have. I was a little worried about Harry and Ginny, too. There's still quite a few… Volatile people I have to talk to. Here, the only target they have is me, and I can protect myself.'

Another look, this time curious.

'Let me rephrase that. What, exactly, would drive _anyone_ to blast all the stuff in your apartment?'

This was it. She couldn't stall anymore.

'I'm engaged,' she revealed with a sigh. Neville's eyes grew as big as saucers before his face broke into a grin.

'Really, Hermione? Congratulations! Wow! Really? Since when? I had no idea. Why didn't you tell us? How long have you been seeing him? Or her, that's completely okay. Who is he, by the way? Muggle? Wizard? What's his name?'

'Neville!' Hermione yelled. When Neville realised he was babbling, he snapped his mouth shut and blushed. Hermione smiled for a second.

'To answer your questions in the right order; yes, really. Thank you. Yes, _really. _We've been engaged since New Year's. I know you had no idea, we told nobody. We didn't tell you because I wasn't ready to tell, and you guys probably weren't ready to know. I've been seeing him for a little more than half a year, and no, he's most definitely _not _a she. My fiancé's not a muggle, he's a very powerful wizard. His name is…' She hesitated. Neville smiled encouragingly.

'Come on. I promise I won't hex you,' he said softly. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

'Severus Snape,' she said, nervously waiting for Neville's reaction. His smile disappeared and he started to grow pale. For a few minutes there was nothing but silence.

'What?' the weak reply finally came. He looked at Hermione with complete shock.

'Severus. I'm engaged to Severus,' she repeated. She had known Neville's reaction would be bad, but to be honest she would have preferred hexes and accusations over this pale shock and horror. He looked as though he was facing his boggart all over again.

'Your engaged to-' he swallowed, 'Professor Snape?'

'Yes,' she replied calmly.

'_Why?_'

Oh dear.

'I love him, Neville,' she explained patiently. There seemed to be a green tinge to Neville's skin.

'You love Professor Snape,' he squeaked. He looked quite dizzy – as if his worldview had been irrevocably turned upside down.

'Yes, Neville.'

'And he loves you?' he asked, and there was something almost hopeful in his voice. As if she could set his world right again by saying that no, Severus didn't love her. But she wouldn't lie.

'Yes, he does.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Merlin's twisted and grizzled beard,' Neville mumbled faintly. Hermione found it hard to sympathize with him. Sure, he had been afraid of her fiancé for a big part of his life, but…

'Is it so hard to believe that he loves me?' she asked coolly, and Neville instantly picked up on what she was implying that he was implying.

'I'm not saying that you're not lovable!' he exclaimed. 'Of course you are. I'm just surprised that Professor Snape would love you, because, well, because of Harry's mum. Undying love and all that? Not that Harry's mum was better than you are, but she was there before you, and I'm surprised that he would change… Or, not change, I assume he's much the same, but love another-'

'Neville!' she barked. He shut up. 'Don't dig yourself into a deeper hole than you're already in,' she said and allowed a faint smile to touch her lips. She couldn't stay annoyed with Neville when he so obviously tried to make amends.

'I'm sorry,' he said with a sigh. 'I just really wasn't prepared. I never expected to hear that my first friend from Hogwarts would get married to my most ha- that is, my least favourite professor,' he tried to explain. Hermione's smile widened.

'I can understand that.' Her smile softened. 'I know Hogwarts wasn't a terribly nice place while Severus was Headmaster, even though he tried to protect all of you. I understand if you will never like him. I doubt he will ever like 'the bumbling fool Mr Longbottom', either.' She hesitated, not really wanting to say the last part but recognizing the necessity. 'I can't force you to like him, but if you want to remain my friend you had better accept him,' she said in a low voice. Neville quickly nodded.

'Of course, Hermione. You're right when you say I probably will never like him, but of course I will accept him. If you really… Love him, then there's not really much I can do, is it?' he asked, smiling weakly. Hermione sighed with relief.

'Thank you, Neville. I thought you would understand,' she replied. Neville shook his head.

'I didn't say I understood. Merlin, I don't- never mind. I should probably go, before I say something truly unforgivable. I think I have to process this a little. I- I support you, Hermione. I don't understand you, but I support you. You've always known what you're doing, and if you're really going through with this marriage… I must assume he's worth it.'

'Thank you. I mean it. And say hello to Hannah from me. Just don't tell her – I want to do it myself. I must say I've grown quite fond of her since you started dating; I hope you plan to marry this girl – she deserves someone like you, Neville.'

Neville smiled again.

'Well, if we did get engaged I think the reactions we'd get would be a little bit better than the ones you've had,' he joked. Hermione smiled back at him, glad he was able to joke about it.

'I bet.'

* * *

**Before I let you go ('finally', you say) I'd just like to say thank you for still reading this.**

**The thing about Neville and Hannah being distantly related I made up all on my own, although I do find it quite likely.**

**And, lastly, please review! I know I don't really deserve it, but it keeps me going!**

**Next up: Professor Minerva McGonagall**


	9. Minerva McGonagall

**Here we go again! Minerva McGonagall. There's been a big demand on this one, I tell you, so here you have her! This ought to get interesting…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own this.**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked in through the door.

'Miss Granger,' Minerva greeted Hermione with a friendly but somewhat curious smile. She had the right to be curious. Hermione and Minerva had always been on good terms, but they had never met alone outside of Hogwarts before. Truth be told, Minerva was Severus's friend more than Hermione's, but in order to experience as little hexing as possible the couple had agreed to let Hermione do as much of the talking as possible. Therefore she was the one to talk to the old professor.

'Minerva,' Hermione replied. Her response earned an odd look from the stern woman.

'Minerva?' she repeated, frowning a little.

Hermione felt a blush creep over her cheeks. Of course. She and Minerva had never been on a first-name basis, but being used to hear Severus refer to his old colleague as Minerva, Hermione had started to think of the Headmistress as such.

'I- I'm sorry, Professor. I don't know what got into me-'

'Think nothing of it,' Minerva interrupted. 'You're more than welcome to call me Minerva – you've certainly earned the right. I was just a tad surprise, that's all,' she said briskly. Hermione smiled in relief and gratitude.

'Thank you. Then I must insist you call me Hermione,' she replied. Minerva nodded once.

The movement sent a whiff of air in Hermione's direction, carrying a smell much familiar to her. She herself had smelled like that earlier the same day.

'Why do you smell like S-' she began but interrupted herself just before she could say 'Severus'. _Two slipups in less than two minutes. Get it together, Granger, _she thought angrily.

'Why do I smell like 'S'… What?' Minerva asked, looking now not only curious but also a bit concerned. She must be thinking Hermione was acting very odd.

'Smoke and herbs,' Hermione improvised. It was true – Severus smelled much like smoke and herbs after all the brewing he had done in his life. Hermione dearly loved that scent, but she couldn't for her life work out why Minerva would smell like it today.

Minerva relaxed and a small laugh escaped her.

'Oh, that. I just had a drink with Severus,' she explained. Hermione felt surprised. She had had no idea and she usually knew about Severus's whereabouts.

'Indeed? I hope I didn't snatch you away from better company,' Hermione said, a small smile tugging the corners of her lips. Minerva laughed again.

'Never fret. You had already asked to meet me when he invited me for a drink, and as the two appointments didn't collide, I decided to give myself an entire day off,' the Headmistress said with a wink. 'I should probably thank the two of you.'

'I see. And how is Professor Snape these days?' Hermione asked innocently, a look of polite interest on her face. She caught herself hoping Severus had slipped some sort of calming draught in Minerva's drink. 'I heard he was running quite the successful Potion business.'

'Yes,' Minerva replied. 'He is. He's faring quite well, I believe. Today he seemed to be in particularly high spirits.'

This time, Hermione's surprise was feigned.

'Professor Snape, high spirits? Please, enlighten me,' she said, quite enjoying listening to her old Head of House and Transfiguration Professor, not quite, but almost, gossip about Hermione's fiancé. It was amusing, and it proved to become even more so.

'Well,' Minerva began, 'if you ask me, this isn't only about the war being over or him running his own Potions business instead of teaching dunderheads.'

'No? What else could there be?' Hermione asked, mock ignorance all over her face.

The stern woman seemed to hesitate for a moment.

'I believe he's met a girl,' she finally said, her Scottish accent prominent. Again, Hermione pretended to be surprised.

'Professor Snape? A girl? But everything about Lily-' Hermione began, but got interrupted immediately.

'Hermione, be realistic. That was twenty years ago. He has the right to move on, especially now that the war is over,' Minerva said sternly.

Hermione's eyes widened. Was it possible she could manipulate Minerva into leading Hermione's side of the argument? The plan appealed to her somehow; she had evidently spent too much time with a certain Slytherin.

'Yes, of course,' Hermione quickly agreed. 'But who would-' she began again and got, once again, interrupted.

'I would advise you not to finish that sentence, Miss Granger. As his former student I can understand why you don't see his appeal, but don't make the mistake of thinking that what you see as undesirable everybody sees as undesirable,' Minerva said, her voice low but fierce. Hermione did her best to look slightly taken aback.

'I didn't mean it that way,' she defended herself. 'I only meant to ask if you have any idea about who the lucky girl is.' She knew she sounded slightly sarcastic, but couldn't help herself. Minerva obviously picked up on the tone, too, because she pursed her lips in displeasure.

'I don't even know if 'the lucky girl' exists. I have absolutely no idea about who she could be,' her rather clipped reply came. Hermione decided it was time to tell the truth.

'No? Good thing I do have an idea, then,' she said with a small smile. Minerva gave her a blank look.

'Pardon?' the Headmistress said.

'The lucky girl. I have an idea about who she is,' Hermione repeated.

Minerva's incomprehension morphed into surprise and curiosity.

'Who?' she asked; she had apparently yet to connect the dots. Hermione sighed deeply.

'I'll give you a hint; she's in this room.'

That ought to do the trick.

'_You?_' Minerva screeched. Utter shock and anger sparkled in her eyes.

'Me,' Hermione agreed. Minerva stood abruptly.

'I am going to find that sneaky, slithering snake and hex him into oblivion,' the old Gryffindor gritted out, turning around.

'You will do no such thing, Minerva,' Hermione said coolly. 'Sit down and explain to me why exactly you feel the need to 'hex him into oblivion'.'

Minerva turned around swiftly and sat down again, seething with rage.

'Severus Snape is not interested in anything lasting with you, foolish girl. You're too young, too naïve. You were his student, for Merlin's sake! He'll just enjoy your attentions for a little while and then – well – dump you!' she ranted. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down a little. 'I'm not saying that Severus is a bad man, Merlin knows he's not, but whatever his relationship is with you it won't last. I don't want to see you hurt, Hermione,' the old woman sighed.

'Are you done insulting me and Severus?' Hermione asked acidly. Minerva gave the younger woman a look of surprise.

'I'm not trying to insult anybody, I'm just telling you how this is going to end. I give your relationship a month, at most. And when it ends… You're not like Severus, dear. He'll move on, he'll be fine. You won't, and that's what worries me,' Minerva said tentatively. Hermione sighed.

'Now are you done insulting us?' she asked again.

'I'm not trying to insult anybo-'

'You said so, and yet you're doing it. A simpler question, then. Could you stop interrupting me so that I can explain?'

Hermione's question earned an angry glare, but after a moment of silence Minerva nodded.

'Thank you. Now, I'll ask a few simple questions, and if you could answer them without insulting anyone, I'd greatly appreciate it.'

Hermione paused.

'Why do you assume we got together just the other day?' was her first question. Minerva leaned back in her chair, astonishment taking irritation's place.

'Why, I- Because I didn't hear of it until now. I…' she trailed off, confusion painted across her face. It was not an expression fitting the old Headmistress.

'We've been together for more than seven months,' Hermione replied carefully, silently praying Minerva wouldn't do the maths.

'You still went to Hogwarts seven months ago,' Minerva immediately stated with suspicion.

'I did,' Hermione confirmed. _Please, just leave it._

Hardly.

'He was still your professor! He shouldn't have-'

'Perhaps he shouldn't, but I'm glad he did,' Hermione impatiently interrupted. 'I had been in love with him for half a year when it happened; I couldn't have been happier.'

Minerva still looked quite displeased, but seemed to let it go for the moment.

'Why didn't you tell us until now?' she asked instead. Hermione rolled he eyes.

'Have you even heard yourself? Since I told you about Severus and me, you've threatened Severus and insulted us both and you're not even the one behaving the worst. We didn't want to tell people because we didn't need all the negative publicity in the beginning of our relationship. We only told you now because we had to,' she explained. _Here goes._

'Had to?' Minerva repeated, her face blank.

'Well, at least as long as we wanted any guests to attend our wedding.'

'Wedding?' she mumbled. Then comprehension seemed to dawn. Her head snapped up, the blank expression gone. '_Wedding?_' she all but screeched.

Anger surged through Hermione at Minerva's look of shock and something akin to horror. Was it so hard to believe?

'Yes, wedding. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Severus and I are in a happy, healthy relationship. Happy, healthy relationships tend to lead to marriages, haven't you heard?' she snapped.

To Hermione's surprise, her words seemed to have the best possible effect. Shock and horror disappeared and suddenly, the professor from Hermione's school days was back; the professor Hermione hadn't seen since she announced that she was the woman in Severus's life. The strict, stern, no-nonsense Head of Gryffindor House.

'Are you really? Happy? Both of you?' she asked, her piercing gaze focused on Hermione.

'Yes, I am happy. And you told me yourself Severus was, didn't you?' Hermione replied. Minerva sighed.

'I did. Yes, he most definitely seemed happy. And if he proposed… He must be serious. He never did anything half-heartedly,' the old woman admitted.

'That's true. You have no idea how he is spoiling me; it's almost absurd. He is devotion in human form,' Hermione said, smiling a little.

'That may be… The most accurate description of Severus Snape I've ever heard,' Minerva agreed, looking quite surprised. Hermione's smile widened, reaching her eyes.

'I ought to know, oughtn't I? He is my fiancé after all.'

After a moment of hesitation, Minerva smiled back. Her smiles were quite rare as it was, and in this situation… It was practically a blessing.

'Thank you,' Hermione said suddenly. Minerva looked surprised again.

'Whatever for?' she asked. Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

'Many things. For forcing him back to Hogwarts one last year and inadvertently making us happen. For being one of the few friends he's got. For not hexing him into oblivion now that he has finally found happiness. We used to say that we ought to thank you for bringing us together, and now I'm doing it. So thank you,' Hermione explained. Minerva looked somewhat amused.

'I don't know if I should feel pleased or disturbed by the notion that I was the one to bring you together.' Her expression changed, and she once again looked concerned. 'I- I'm not trying to insult anybody, but are you sure you really feel equal? Twenty years isn't terribly much in the Wizarding World, granted, but when thinking about what stage of life you are in… Twenty and forty. Had you been seventy and ninety it would have been a different story altogether. I just want to know for sure you don't feel inferior,' Minerva said calmly. Hermione shook her head, smiling softly.

'I don't. Severus stopped treating me as an inferior from the very first moment we kissed. And believe me when I say that I don't feel like twenty. Have I not always been mature for my age? I feel like I'm on the same level as Severus, and I think he feels like that too,' she stated. Minerva nodded thoughtfully, before looking somewhat displeased again.

'And that's another thing. I simply can't approve of this beginning before your graduation. You must admit it was inappropriate,' she said sternly. Hermione hesitated, but finally had to nod.

'I suppose so. But it was only two weeks. And we did nothing more than kissing before after graduation,' Hermione promised, now grinning. Minerva gave her a sharp look.

'Please save me the mental images, if you would, Hermione,' she said, generating a laugh from the younger witch.

'Why? Those mental images have cut short a few annoying conversations today,' she admitted.

'I can imagine,' Minerva replied dryly. 'On a more serious note, though; who have you told?'

'Several people,' Hermione immediately answered. 'And I plan to tell as many as possible as soon as possible,' she continued. Minerva gave her a surprised look.

'Are you absolutely certain? Wouldn't it be better to tell your friends and acquaintances in bouts, so as not to have to deal with all accusations at once?' she asked. Hermione shook her head.

'I see where you're coming from, but no. I don't want to ask my friends to keep secrets from each other and, besides, it's a moot point. When Ron was told, the first thing he did after getting out of here was finding Rita Skeeter. She more or less blackmailed me into an interview, so the truth – heavily modified of course – will still be out in only a day or two. I'd better tell as many as possible my version of the story before Rita's gets out,' she explained.

'If you'd like, I could use my influence as Headmistress to stop that article from being published,' Minerva offered, looking pale but determined. Hermione smiled again, but shook her head.

'Thank you, but please don't bother. Neither I nor Severus care about what that vile woman writes about us. When that article is published, all our friends will already know the truth.'

'I see,' said Minerva. 'If I may ask a question?' Hermione nodded her consent and Minerva continued. 'How come you are the one telling me this? I care for and respect you very much, Hermione, but I'd sooner describe Severus as my friend than you,' Minerva explained hesitantly. Hermione barely restrained from rolling her eyes.

'Think about your initial reaction,' she said pointedly. Minerva hesitated for a moment.

'I see. Perhaps it was a wise decision,' she admitted after a second. 'Nothing can tell what kind of hex I would have thrown at him had he been in my vicinity when I found out.'

'No, we rather thought that would be the case,' Hermione agreed.

A moment later, Minerva stood up.

'Very well. I'd better go find Severus and congratulate him. When will the wedding be?' she asked briskly.

'Sometime this summer. We haven't picked a date yet – we got engaged just the other day. Midnight, New Year's Eve, to be exact,' Hermione replied. Minerva's eyebrows rose, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

'I never had him down as an old romantic, but there it is. All the time he spent scoffing at Valentine's Day, and then he pulls off a proposal on New Year's Eve. Don't tell me he did this on a balcony.'

'Yes, he did,' Hermione admitted, blushing a little. The proposal really had been cliché, but she didn't care. To her, it had been perfect.

The look on Minerva's face could almost be described as giddy.

'I'd better be off. I must tell him how absolutely adorable I found his proposal,' she said, her eyes gleaming. Hermione grinned at her.

'Do that. Just…' She hesitated. 'Don't be too hard on him. I think your approval means a lot more to him than he'd ever admit.'

Upon hearing this, Minerva's eyes softened.

'I won't. Goodbye, Hermione. Good luck.'

'Thank you. Goodbye.'

* * *

**Professor McGonagall, people. I do hope she was somewhat in character, although I think she was hard to write in this situation. Who knows how she'd really react to hear about an engagement between Hermione and Severus? I can tell you that almost every part of this chapter has been written and rewritten both twice and thrice.**

**What do you think? In character or OOC? Review, tell me, and don't forget to say if you want to see Hermione talk to anyone specific!**

**Next up: Molly Weasley**

**Hannoie**


	10. Molly Weasley

**Ah, now I've been gone for a long time again. Sorry. Anyways, here goes Molly Weasley!**

**Disclaimer: As if I owned anything but the story idea. **

* * *

Molly Weasley entered and, with a motherly smile and a warm 'hello', sat down.

'Hello, Molly,' Hermione replied with a smile almost equal in warmth. She really liked the older woman, who had been like a second mother during the war.

That didn't mean this would be easy, though. Hermione suspected Molly had always wanted her to end up with Ron, or if not him one of the twins. It was flattering to be wanted as a part of the family, but it would complicate the situation.

'Hermione, dear, you look too thin. Are you eating properly? And we haven't seen you in weeks! You must come over next weekend; everybody will be there, even Charlie. You'll be there, won't you?' Molly immediately began gushing. Even though Hermione knew she had to refuse, she couldn't help a small laugh escaping her.

'It sounds absolutely wonderful, but I must say no. I will meet my parents on Saturday and this Sunday really isn't a good day; I'm having dinner with somebody else,' Hermione explained. Molly immediately looked disappointed.

'Oh – that's too bad. Ron will miss you, I'm sure,' she said, searching Hermione's face, seemingly looking for a flicker of regret or longing. She would find none of that.

'I sincerely doubt that,' Hermione muttered, too low for Molly to hear. 'I'm sorry,' she continued in a louder voice, 'but my answer stands. I really can't get away this weekend.'

'I see. We'll just have you over another time,' Molly said with yet another smile, although this one seemed to be a little less sincere. 'Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?' the old Weasley matron asked. Hermione sighed. If Hermione was right and Molly really wanted Hermione's last name to change to Weasley, this wouldn't go smoothly.

'The reason I wanted to meet you today is that I'd like to announce…' She hesitated. _Just tell her, already. _'I'm- I'm engaged,' she blurted out. Molly leaned back in surprise, but only a moment later a wide smile spread over her lips.

'Are you really, dear? That's wonderful! Oh, I've been waiting for this day so long. You and Ron have finally gotten back together; I don't think I've been this happy since Ginny was born! And you're getting married? This is absolutely wonderful! We must start planning immediately. Gown, flowers, invitation list, cake, location, date-'

'It's not Ron!' Hermione finally yelled, because there seemed to be no other way to silence the blathering woman. Molly's face fell. Her hand, which she'd been counting things to do on, dropped.

'What?' she said, looking confused.

'It's not Ron I'm engaged to,' Hermione repeated. 'Molly, it's very flattering that you want me to be a part of your family, but you must see that Ron and I aren't meant to be. He cares nothing for books, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions… And I don't care for Quidditch. The war brought us together, but without a common enemy we have _nothing _in common. I don't really believe in 'opposites attract'. We tried and we failed. There's no reason to try again. I have found the man of my dreams and if it disappoints you that his last name isn't Weasley… Well, then you will be disappointed.'

At the end of Hermione's small speech, Molly looked nothing but defeated.

'Is Ron aware of your engagement?' she asked. Hermione snorted humourlessly.

'Oh yes, indeed he is. He was the first one I told. As soon as I had managed to get the yelling boy out of here, he found Rita Skeeter and fed her with a number of theories regarding my engagement. She proceeded to blackmail me into an interview, so the 'scandalous' story of my engagement should be public in only a day or two,' she confirmed grimly. Molly's eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a thin line.

'I will have a word or two with that boy later. Humph. After your fourth year one would have thought he'd learn not to associate with that woman,' she muttered. 'He'll be in trouble when I get hold of him.'

A moment of silence followed, as Hermione didn't really know how to reply. She could hardly just blurt out the identity of her fiancé, yet she didn't know how to properly change the subject. Thankfully, Molly did it for her.

'But… If there's really been nothing between the two of you for the past year and a half, why did your engagement make him mad enough to go to Skeeter?' the redheaded witch suddenly asked, frowning. Hermione sighed, knowing it was time to tell the truth.

'I assume it was the identity of my fiancé that set him off,' said Hermione slowly. Molly looked surprised, then gave Hermione a somewhat disapproving look.

'A Slytherin then, I assume?' Hermione nodded mutely. 'It isn't Draco Malfoy, I hope,' the Weasley matron continued. Hermione exhaled in exasperation.

'What is it with Weasleys and-' she began, but stopped herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued, 'No, it isn't Draco Malfoy. He's called me 'mudblood' one too many times,' Hermione said, shaking her head in disgust. 'My Slytherin is much nicer,' she promised.

'Who is it, then?' Molly asked, straight to the point. She was practically radiating scepticism, as if nice Slytherins was a phenomenon completely unheard of. Hermione supposed most people wouldn't call Severus nice, but she knew he could be if he wanted to.

Hermione thought about how to word it, how to minimize the shock as much as possible. In the end, she had to realise it wasn't possible; she'd just have to say it.

'I'm engaged to Severus.'

Molly's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth three times, strongly resembling a fish, before she finally managed to get something out.

'You picked Severus Snape over my son?' she asked. She was trying to sound affronted, but she sounded mostly shocked.

'It's not about picking somebody over another,' Hermione replied calmly, 'but essentially, yes.'

'You picked _Severus Snape _over _my son_!' Molly repeated, this time sounding angry for real. She no longer resembled a fish, but a sabre-toothed tiger about to attack. The change was a little frightening, but Hermione had spent enough time with Severus to know how to conceal it.

'I am in love with Severus. I am not in love with your son and neither is he in love with me,' Hermione stated firmly.

'Then why would he go to Rita Skeeter?' Molly screeched.

'What he did was immature, but he didn't do it because of some unrequited love. That's ridiculous. He did it because he couldn't fathom how the snarky Potions Master, whom he hated and barely managed to endure in class, could be right for me,' Hermione explained, her patience beginning to wear thin.

'I'm not quite sure I can fathom it either!' Molly exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

'He's right for me because we love each other. It's not terribly hard to fathom, is it?'

'Yes, it is! I've never heard of it before and now suddenly you're engaged to Severus Snape instead of my son?' Molly argued angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It's not _instead _of Ron; believing I and Ron had a future is delusional!' she snapped.

'Oh, and believing you and Severus have one isn't?' Molly snapped back.

Both fell silent as they realised what exactly Molly had said. For a few moments, all they did was stare at each other.

'Get out,' Hermione then muttered, more hurt than she wanted Molly to know. Was that what they all thought? That she and Severus didn't have a future? Well, they'd prove them wrong. She and Severus would last for the rest of their lives, no matter what anybody thought.

'No, Hermione dear, I didn't-' Molly began pleadingly.

'I SAID GET OUT!' Hermione screamed, feeling tears in her eyes but refusing to cry in front of Molly.

'No,' Molly repeated a little more firmly. 'I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean that, or any of it.'

'If you didn't mean it, why did you say it?' Hermione retorted, trying to compose herself and push away her anger. Molly shuffled uncomfortably in her chair.

'Well, Hermione dear, you must understand – I've always hoped to see you as my daughter-in-law. I must confess I was distraught to know you'd never be a part of – what I mean to say is, that you'd never be an _official _part of my family. I already consider you part of it, of course, even if you won't marry Ron-'

'I won't,' Hermione said with a certainty and finality even Molly couldn't argue with. She nodded sadly.

'I see. But Hermione – Severus Snape? Are you sure? How – when – did such a thing come to happen?' Molly asked, something in her voice telling Hermione that she was really trying to understand. Hermione sighed.

'We fell in love with each other, Molly. It's really as simple as that. Over the course of my last year at school I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me,' she explained tiredly, her anger gone. Molly's features softened for a moment, before she suddenly looked concerned.

'But… Nothing – nothing happened before you'd finished school, did it?' she asked worriedly. Now, it was Hermione's turn to squirm in her chair.

'Well… It did,' she reluctantly revealed. 'But not until the end of May – only two weeks before end of term – and only kissing,' she quickly added. Molly looked displeased.

'Couldn't you have waited until after graduation?'

Her question, which Hermione though was quite a stupid one, turned Hermione's discomfort into irritation and she replied, 'Had things not happened before graduation, chances are big they never would have. Had it not happened – spontaneously – who said we'd ever have told each other? Why would he believe I could love a twenty years older, mean, snarky, sarcastic Death Eater-turned-spy? Why would I believe he could love a twenty years younger, insufferable know-it-all he first met when she was a bucktoothed eleven-year-old? Do you really think we would have met up to have a heart-to-heart over some tea and biscuits, revealing our innermost feelings? No. I'm glad things turned out the way they did, or we would never have gotten together and my life would have been… Empty.'

Molly seemed to think about what Hermione had said, but when she spoke again it was on a completely different subject.

'Why didn't I know about this?' she asked softly. 'Had I known, I wouldn't have tried to push you and Ron together.'

Hermione shrugged, a weak smile curling the corners of her lips.

'Nobody knew. We wanted to be secure in our relationship before the… Storm? Explosion? Anything and everything violent, really. I mean, we knew the reactions wouldn't be good and we were right. Just look at your own reaction – just look at Ron's.'

Molly's mouth once again set in a thin line.

'I understand, dear. And I'd better be off. I have a son I must have a word with,' she said grimly. Hermione bit back a snort of amusement.

'Just don't kill him, or he won't have a chance to apologise,' she jokingly cautioned.

'I'll consider it,' Molly promised, her voice graver than ever but a glint in her eyes affirming that her son would come to no physical harm. Hermione hadn't expected it either – that woman could, with only words, scare any person out of their wits more effectively than other people could with kicks and punches; a trait she shared with Severus.

'And you must come over for dinner soon, dear,' Molly continued. 'Are you absolutely certain you aren't available this Sunday? You'd be more than welcome to bring Severus – he always ate too little,' she said, looking a tad concerned again. Hermione laughed.

'I really can't. You see, this Sunday Severus turns 40 – he wouldn't want to spend his birthday with the Weasley clan. But you'll have us over for dinner sometime soon; I promise,' she replied. Molly looked surprised.

'His birthday is this Sunday? By Merlin, why didn't you say so earlier? I must knit him a jumper, but there's so little time… Hermione dear, I must be off. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't knit him a proper birthday present,' Molly gushed. 'As I didn't get a chance this Christmas,' she added after a moment with a pointed look in Hermione's direction. Hermione grinned.

'I'm sure he'll appreciate it,' she said. 'The gesture if not the jumper.'

Molly frowned at Hermione's cheek, but didn't comment.

After a few words of goodbye, Molly departed with a promise to owl Hermione about dinner plans. As the door closed, Hermione leaned back with a small smile. If Severus ever wore the Weasley jumper guaranteed to arrive the 9th of January, she'd be very much surprised.

* * *

**Well, there you have Molly Weasley. She wouldn't be Molly if she didn't side with Ron, would she? In-character? OOC? And who do you want Hermione to talk to? Review!**

**Oh, and by the way. I'd just like to say that the quick and easy way Hermione and Severus got together, their perfect relationship and Severus's OOC behaviour (even though only behind the scenes), these are only for the purpose of the story and NOT how I'd really imagine the two of them together. I just needed some major solid ground for Hermione to stand on while convincing friends and family she and Severus were right for each other. Some of the friends are quite thick-headed after all.**

**Next up: Fred and George Weasley**

**Hannoie**


	11. Fred and George Weasley

**I hear what you're thinking. 'Two updates in two days, after being gone for ten days?!' Yep. This chapter was easy to write.**

**So. Fred and George Weasley, yey! I know I say this before every chapter, but this really should be fun. If you don't laugh while reading this chapter, I've obviously done something wrong.**

**…the pressure…**

**Disclaimer: Fred and George and all their inventions ultimately belong to JKR. **

* * *

The door smashed open and Fred and George Weasley stood there in all their colourful, matching glory. The only way to hold the twins apart was George's missing ear; otherwise they were identical.

They entered and sat down, big grins on their faces.

'Hermione dear-'

'-you look too thin-'

'-would you care for a sweet?' they said, convincingly imitating Molly. Fred was offering Hermione a small, red sweet looking completely harmless, but she wasn't stupid.

'I did not call you here because of a sudden desire to grow horns and tail. No thank you,' she replied. Fred and George leaned back, looking at her with identical mock hurt expressions.

'How could you even say such a thing?'

'We would never!'

'Never ever!'

'It's completely harmless; just look!' Fred promised, eating the sweet himself. For a few moments, nothing happened. Hermione was just about to believe that the sweet actually had been as harmless as Fred had promised, when he transformed into Angelina Johnson; his girlfriend. His robes suddenly seemed much smaller, fitting Angelina's petite frame.

'True Love's Sweet,' Fred-Angelina said with a grin. Even his voice was Angelina's. 'We told you it was harmless; if you don't have a true love nothing happens. Anybody doomed to die an old cat-lady can eat these as normal sweets.'

Hermione didn't reply, too busy staring at the perfect image of Angelina. After a minute or so, the dark girl turned back to the redheaded Weasley.

'That's amazing,' Hermione said, unwillingly impressed. 'How did you do that?'

'Oh, you know,' said George with a wink, 'plenty of melted cauldrons, some polyjuice and a little bit of magic. Now, do you want one?' he asked, holding out an identical sweet. Hermione was just about to refuse, when she realised this was the perfect way to tell them.

'Why yes, as they are harmless,' she said with a smile. She brought the sweet to her mouth and, just before she actually ate it, said, 'Oh, and the reason I wanted to talk to you today, is that I'm engaged.' With those words, she swallowed the sweet.

Fred and George were staring at her with shock; this time their identical expressions were genuine.

'What?'

'You're engaged?'

'To whom?'

'Won't you see in a few seconds?' asked Hermione. Their mouths snapped shut and they were looking at her carefully, watching for the first signs of transformation.

Only moments later, Hermione felt her shoulders broaden. Her hair grew shorted, straighter, thinner and black. Her nose grew to almost double its normal size and the chair scraped against the floor as her legs gained several inches. She was thankful that whatever Fred and George had put in the sweet altered her clothes too; otherwise Severus's frame would have completely destroyed her favourite robes.

If the twins had looked shocked before, it was nothing to how they looked now.

'Professor Snape?' they exclaimed in chorus, gaping at her. She gave them her best sneer and was pleased to see that they actually leaned back, a glint of fear in their eyes. She folder her arms over her chest.

'Yes, you insipid fools, are you blind? Of course it's Professor Snape,' she drawled. The two young men shuddered.

'How do you do that?' asked George.

'It's scary,' said Fred, nodding.

'Come now, Messrs Weasley. Surely you know how easy it is to imitate those closest to you? If my memory doesn't fail me and it _very _rarely does, you presented a rather convincing imitation of Molly when you first entered this room, did you not?'

'Yes, sir,' they said in chorus. Hermione-Severus raised a single eyebrow and they suddenly seemed to remember who actually sat in front of them.

'Oh, um, Hermione. Sir,' George said, blushing. Fred nodded.

A moment later, Hermione changed back. As soon as she was fully herself again, she grinned.

'Old habits die hard, eh?' she asked, eyes twinkling. The twins nodded again.

'Oh yes.'

'That was-'

'-the scariest thing-'

'-today.'

'This week.'

'This month.'

'This year.'

'Ever.'

'Scarier than Voldemort, George?'

'Scarier than Voldemort, Fred.'

'And do you know what is even scarier, George?'

'What, Fred, could be even scarier?'

'This means our Hermione is engaged to Professor Snape.'

'You're right, Fred, that is even scarier.'

'However did such a thing happen?'

'I don't know.'

'Then I think we'd better ask.'

'Sounds good. Although I must confess, I'm afraid of the answer.'

'So am I, George. So am I.'

With that, the twins turned back to her, waiting for an explanation. Hermione smiled.

'You're the first Weasleys not to scream at me, you know,' she said. The twins raised their eyebrows in surprise, although Hermione couldn't tell if the surprise was genuine or not.

'Oh, so you've spoken-'

'-to little Ronnie and-'

'-to mother?' they asked.

'…Yes,' Hermione confirmed. The twins nodded self-importantly.

'They always thought-'

'-that they knew best-'

'-but we always knew-'

'-that you knew better.'

Hermione smiled gratefully; it was nice to have somebody showing a little faith in her and her decisions.

'Thank you,' she said. The twins shook their heads.

'No matter. Now we want to know-'

'-how one of Hogwarts' most famous Gryffindors of all time-'

'-managed to approach the twenty years older Head of Slytherin House-'

'-and live to tell the tale.'

'Believe it or not, but he was the one to approach me. Or, rather, to kiss me,' she revealed. The twins looked stunned again.

'He kissed you?'

'Just like that?'

'Yes, he did,' she confirmed.

'And then he talked you into-'

'-having a relationship with him?' the twins continued. Hermione rolled her eyes.

'No, I talked him into having a relationship with me,' she corrected them. 'He imagined himself unworthy of me, have you heard such a stupid thing?'

'How do you-'

'-talk _Professor Snape_-'

'-into something?'

'Anything at all?' they asked incredulously.

'It's not too hard when he wants to be talked into it. But your right, he's stubborn as a mule,' Hermione grinned. The twins looked worried.

'But you never tell him-'

'-that you think so-'

'-do you?'

'Every time he annoys me,' she deadpanned. Somehow, the twins managed to look even more worried and, at the same time, as if they were fighting off a grin.

'And your head-'

'-is still attached to your body?'

'Yes,' she replied.

'No, we mean _fully _attached.'

'You're not like Nearly Headless Nick, with you head _barely _attached, are you?'

'No, I'm not,' she laughed. 'I'm fine, really. Severus is too busy spoiling me to have time to decapitate me,' she promised. The twins looked surprised yet again.

'Spoiling you?'

'Ol' Snape's spoiling you?'

'How?'

'Food, money, a listening ear and unconditional love,' said Hermione.

The twins looked at each other.

'What potion d'you reckon she used, Fred?'

'Gotta be Amortentia, George. That's the only way Professor Snape would act like that, I tell you.'

'You two are absolutely horrid!' Hermione laughingly yelled. 'Of course I didn't use any love potion; would I have turned into Severus when eating a _True _Love's Sweet, then?'

The twins sighed simultaneously.

'She does have a point, George.'

'The Sweet never lies.'

'So the world has just turned upside-down?'

'So it would seem, Fred.'

'Dear little Hermione Granger engaged to Professor Severus Snape.'

'You didn't sneak some Mirage Beverage into my drink earlier, did you?'

'I did not, George. You didn't sneak some into mine?'

'No, Fred.'

'Seems like this is real, then.'

'It seems so.'

'It'll be confirmed in only a day or two,' Hermione chimed in. The twins raised their eyebrows again.

'Whatever could she be talking about, George?'

'I don't know.'

'We'd better ask her, then.'

'I agree, Fred. So, Hermione, what kind of confirmation will we get in a day or two?' George asked.

'The _Prophet_. You're youngest brother told Rita Skeeter about my engagement,' she revealed.

Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred. Something seemed to pass between them and they nodded.

'It appears little Ronnie has a sudden desire to grow horns and tail.'

'Don't forget Slytherin green hair growing a yard an hour, Fred. He always wanted that.'

'Yes. And now thinking about it, didn't he always say he wanted to know how it felt to only speak gibberish, George?'

'That he did, Fred. He also wanted to smell like a farting dunghopper, for some reason. And who are we to argue with him? I even think we should help him.'

'Free, of course, as he is our brother.'

'We'd better be off then.'

'We have to work on this Free Family Deal specially designed for our youngest brother.'

'Don't tell him about it-'

'-because we want it to be a surprise.'

'Your secret is safe with me,' Hermione promised.

The twins glanced at each other.

'One more thing.'

'Never ever eat-'

'-a True Love's Sweet-'

'-ever again.'

Hermione snorted amusedly.

'I wasn't that scary, was I?' she asked.

'Yes-'

'-you were.'

Hermione snorted again.

'I will make no such promise. Rather, I promise to eat them as often as I can, especially when you're around.'

The twins glanced at each other again.

'She's evil, George.'

'Straight from hell, Fred.'

'Straight from _Snape_, you mean.'

'You're right, I did mean that.'

'He's rubbing off on her.'

'The Evil Git and the Evil Gitess.'

'Is Gitess a word, George?'

'It is now, Fred.'

'That it is.'

'Okay,' Hermione intervened. 'I don't have time with your silliness. Get out.'

'I think she's kicking us out, George.'

'I think so too, Fred.'

'Evil Gitess.'

'We ought to leave, before she makes the Evil Git come here and kick us out for her.'

'I shudder, George. And I agree, we should leave.'

'Au revoir, Evil Gitess. Say hello to the Evil Git from us.'

'Should I address him as such?' Hermione asked slyly. The twins paled.

'Evil Gitess.'

'She wants us dead.'

'She ought to remember we can't make Ron's hair Slytherin green if we're dead.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'_I _would have no trouble killing you on my own, thank you very much. Don't you think I've learnt any tricks from Severus these past seven months?' she pointed out. The twins once again looked uneasy, although Hermione could tell they were just faking.

'That-'

'-is a very-'

'-disturbing thought.'

'We'd better go.'

'We should probably leave.'

'Goodbye Hermione.'

'Say hello to Professor Snape from us-'

'-and congratulate him on the engagement.'

'Don't kill us-'

'-and don't make him kill us either.'

'We're too funny to die.'

'Too good-looking, too.'

'And too smart.'

As they spoke, they slowly stood up to leave, moving towards the exit. With a few last words of self-praise, they closed the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone Hermione let go of her poker face, laughing herself to tears. After so many difficult and serious conversations their flippancy and cheek had been a relief and a gift. She knew most people wouldn't take the news as good as they had.

* * *

**The twins, people! Review, please tell me you laughed. Also, were they in-character? And who do you want Hermione to talk to? I have some names, but the list can only grow.**

**Next up: Professor Albus Dumbledore**

**Hannoie**


	12. Albus Dumbledore

**Ah, sorry I've been gone for so long! School's crazy and I'm postponing like a thousand assignments while writing this and I've had a fever for a week and haven't been able to do anything at all (not even reading fanfiction) and I still have a cold but now I at least, finally, have been able to update.**

**Okay. Albus Dumbledore. This is a pretty short one, actually.**

**Disclaimer: I own the story idea but nothing else.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered, humming to himself. He was wearing magenta and lime green robes and a neon orange pointed hat with ocean blue details. His long, white hair and beard contrasted with his slightly tanned face.

It all clashed horribly and was quite hard to look at.

'Hello, my dear girl,' said Albus, his eyes twinkling. 'I hope you're faring well.'

'I do, thank you,' Hermione replied with a smile. 'I really like my new job at the Ministry. What about you?'

'Oh yes, Mallorca has done wonders on my joints. I feel like 100 again!' the former Headmaster exclaimed.

'I'm glad to hear, Professor.'

'Oh, no need, Miss Granger. I haven't been a professor for almost two years; do call me Albus,' the old man said, the twinkle still in his eyes. Hermione dearly hoped it wouldn't disappear when she announced her engagement.

'Very well, Albus,' Hermione replied evenly. 'Then I must insist you call me Hermione, especially as I won't be Miss Granger much longer.'

Albus's eyebrows rose in surprise, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

'Indeed? So this is a wedding invitation? Why, congratulations, Hermione. I assume I'm looking at the future Mrs Weasley?'

Now, it was Hermione turn to look surprised.

'What? No! I broke up with Ron before I went back to Hogwarts for my last year… I thought you knew,' she said. Albus shook his head.

'I did not. I must confess I haven't been paying much attention to what's been going on in England. Now, if I'm not looking at the future Mrs Weasley, who am I looking at?' he asked. Hermione was chewing her lower lip nervously, even though she shouldn't have anything to worry about. Albus should be able to accept their relationship.

'You're looking at the future Mrs Snape,' she revealed.

Albus's eyes widened, his jaw slackened. Never before had Hermione seen the old man look so stunned; for what seemed like minutes he only stared at her, shock written clearly in every feature.

'You're – you're engaged to Severus?' he finally choked out, his voice weak. Hermione nodded.

'I am.'

The old man opened his mouth as if to respond, but closed it again. He looked down at his hands, folded in his lap, clearly trying to compose himself. Several seconds passed. When he finally looked up again, it was with a small smile and twinkling eyes. Hermione sighed with relief.

'Thank you,' she said emphatically. Albus's eyebrows rose.

'Whatever for?' he asked, seemingly incredulous, but the twinkle telling another story.

'For accepting us,' she nonetheless explained. _Eyes aren't supposed to twinkle like that, _she thought when the maddening gleam in the former Headmaster's eyes got even stronger. _I wonder if he does it with magic._

'Who said I accepted this relationship?' the elderly wizard asked, but it was in jest. Hermione was certain.

'Oh, I've grown quite adapt at reading facial expressions lately… I can't imagine why,' she drawled with her very smuggest smirk, copied right from Severus. 'I _do _hope I didn't misinterpret.'

Albus smiled calmly.

'Indeed you did not, my girl. I am quite happy for both you and Severus, although, I must admit, quite surprised. I never thought he'd learn to love again. I certainly never thought he'd come to love the girl he so often referred to as 'the insufferable know-it-all'. I was under the impression you annoyed him almost as much as Harry simply because of your personality.'

Hermione smiled weakly.

'I think I did… At least until my sixth year. But people change. I left school after my sixth year as a seventeen-year-old, who despite all that had occurred had no experience of life outside school. I returned as a nineteen-year-old, with a year's experience of one of the harshest realities imaginable. When we met again, I was not the same person as before. I had changed. When you're on the run, you constantly ask yourself, what is necessary to do? Not, what do I want to do? Not, what can I do? What is necessary to do? I believe some of that thinking followed me back to Hogwarts.

'The reason I always annoyed Severus was that I did much more than necessary, which I did because I wanted to and because I could. When I then returned to Hogwarts for my last year, having lost my overachieving streak the year I was hunting horcruxes, I didn't do more than necessary. I believe that caught Severus's eye. Then… Well, then I suppose it only grew from there.'

Dumbledore smiled benevolently at Hermione's somewhat lengthy explanation.

'Indeed, not a staff meeting passed without one or another complaint about your 'overachieving streak', as you so eloquently put it. I am not surprised its disappearance was noticed by Severus. But, my dear girl, how did you come to fall for Severus? The dislike between you was not only his, but yours too.'

Hermione's smile was more sincere this time.

'I am not the only one who changed after the war, you know. You haven't seen him since the end of the war, have you? He's quite different. While still sarcastic and sharp-witted, he's not cruel anymore,' she explained.

'Indeed?' Albus said, one eyebrow raised. 'I'm happy to hear.' He seemed to hesitate for a moment, giving Hermione a look clearly stating that he wanted to ask something else but wasn't sure how to put it.

'Any other questions?'

Albus sighed, grimacing.

'I am not trying to insult anybody, but I must ask… What about his looks? Women have found his features quite repulsive all throughout his life; are you certain you can look past it?'

Hermione couldn't help herself; she did feel rather insulted, on both her and Severus's behalf.

'I don't have to be able to look past his features; I find them very attractive. It's blatantly obvious you haven't seen either him or me in a long time if you think I could ever find him unattractive,' she replied coolly. Albus eyebrows rose in clear surprise at her sharp and instant answer.

'I apologise, my girl. I did not know Severus's looks was a subject so dear to you,' Albus tried to amend. It hardly helped.

'Severus is dear to me; that includes his looks,' she said cuttingly.

Albus gave her a long look, before nodding slowly.

'I see. Well, again, congratulations to you both. I believe I should leave now, before I make matters worse. Shall I expect to receive a wedding invitation?' he asked.

'Yes, of course,' was Hermione's answer, relaxing a little. After insulting Severus like that, Albus was more than welcome to leave.

'Very well then, my girl. I shall see you on your wedding day,' he said, and the next moment he had disapparated.

* * *

**And there, I believe, we have Albus Dumbledore. Never knew when to keep his concerns to himself, did he? Okay, yes, he probably did, but not always. I believe he could be rather tactless sometimes, especially when it was about Severus.**

**Oh well. Did you find him in-character or completely OOC? What did you think about this chapter? Who do you want Hermione to talk to? Please leave a review!**

**Next up: Sirius Black**

**Hannoie**


	13. Sirius Black

**Sorry for the long A/N, but please read. It's important.**

**First of all, let me apologise for the 'Severus's looks' part in Albus's chapter. I regretted the way I expressed myself only a moment or two after it was published, but then, alas, it was too late. **

**Albus didn't mean it like the insult he (I, shame on me) made it sound like. Albus was genuinely worried that Severus was about to marry someone who didn't find him physically attractive. As that is an important part of all romantic relationships, he wanted to make sure Hermione wasn't only attracted to Severus's brains and slightly altered personality, but his looks too.**

**Instead I made him sound like: 'OMG Severus is so ugly and I don't think you could ever love him.' But I swear, he didn't mean it like that! Albus was concerned, he didn't try to insult anyone. He (well, I) just expressed himself in a very unfortunate way. Everybody understand? I'm not trying to defend myself as much as I'm trying to make people understand my story (as I'm obviously not a writer good enough to make the readers understand in the story or an A/N shorter than 250 words)**

**Very well, on we go. Sirius Black! Oh dear…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black. I don't own Hermione Granger. I don't own Severus Snape. I do, however, own the idea of this story.**

* * *

The door opened and Sirius Black walked in. He had a big grin on his face, his eyes were sparkling and the shadow from Azkaban, while still evident, was much less prominent than it had been before. When the war had ended, his name had been cleared and he had now been an accepted part of society for a year and a half. He was much happier and healthier than he had ever been before; he was truly a changed man.

One thing, though, had not changed. He was as adamant in his hatred for Severus Snape as ever. Hermione suspected this could be the very hardest conversation of them all; she was absolutely certain Sirius would not accept her engagement.

'Hello, Hermione! Long time, no see,' the man who looked several years older than Severus said.

'Hello, Sirius,' Hermione replied. She was smiling, but the smile didn't feel very sincere.

'How's work going? I haven't spoken to you in ages! Are you still a big success among the pen pushers?' Sirius asked, friendly and easy-going as ever. Hermione laughed.

'Work is fine, thank you. What about yours?' she replied. Sirius's grin grew even wider.

'I love it. It's amazing, being a Hippogriff breeder. Buckbeak has finally taken a fancy to Mistglider. I thought he never would, the stubborn creature. Anyways, I think they'll have an egg soon,' Sirius revealed.

'That's great, Sirius! Congratulations.'

After a moment of silence, Sirius said, 'Well, it's very nice to see you, but I have a feeling you wanted to talk to me about something special. Am I right?' he asked. Hermione's smile faded away and she sighed.

'Yes, you're right. I have something to tell you and I am sure you're not going to like it.'

Sirius looked concerned.

'What is it then? It can't be that bad, can it?' he asked worriedly. Hermione shook her head.

'It isn't bad, not according to me. I'm engaged,' she revealed. Sirius's eyes widened as he leaned back in surprise.

'What? Engaged? Wow, congratulations, Hermione! To whom? And why on earth wouldn't I like this?' he exclaimed, a big grin forming once again. Hermione hesitated, worrying her lower lip. Why indeed. She had never understood why Sirius hated Severus so much. She understood why Severus hated Sirius. Sirius had tried to kill Severus while still in school and Severus had for many years believed Sirius to be the one to betray the Potters; both legit reasons to hate him.

But why did Sirius hate Severus so much? It was true that Severus had rarely been nice to Sirius, but the burning hatred Hermione knew Sirius hosted for her fiancé, it didn't make sense to her. Severus had saved Harry's life so many times Sirius should at least feel some measure of gratitude, but there was none to be found.

As Hermione's silence dragged on, Sirius's grin died. His expression grew serious, yet Hermione knew it was nothing to how he'd look when she told him who her fiancé was.

'Hermione?' he asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

'My fiancé,' she replied, 'is Severus Snape.'

A deadly silence settled in the room. Sirius turned chalk white, then purplish red.

'WHAT?' he roared, loud enough to make Hermione rear back.

'Sirius, ca-'

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?' Sirius interrupted. 'HOW COULD HE DO THIS? THAT DISCUSTING, AWFUL PAEDOPHILE-'

'Don't you dare!' Hermione yelled indignantly. 'He is no paedophile! Don't you dare call him that! Five minutes ago I was the successful Ministry worker, but the moment I reveal I'm in a relationship with an adult, I'm only a child? Make up your mind, Sirius,' she spat.

'He's as old as I am! As old as Harry's parents!' Sirius argued.

'Yes, he is,' Hermione replied fiercely. 'But as Harry didn't have a problem with that, I can't see why you should!'

'Harry didn't have a problem with this? Please!' Sirius mocked, his voice loud and bordering on hysterical.

'Perhaps Harry wasn't completely comfortable with _everything _about my relationship with Severus, but he handled it well, yes! Because unlike _you_-'

'What was he uncomfortable with?' Sirius interrupted. He had suddenly gone very, very still.

'What?' Hermione asked, confused. What was he on about?

'What was Harry uncomfortable with about your… _Relationship_?' Sirius repeated, beginning to look dangerous.

_Wha – oh. Oh no. No no no no no… _Hermione felt her face grow beet red and saw comprehension dawn in Sirius's eyes.

'I-it's none of your busi-'

'THAT SICK, TWISTED BASTARD!' Sirius roared, jumping up from his chair and drawing his wand.

Hermione was just as quick.

'Sit down,' she said calmly, her wand pointed straight at the furious man in front of her.

'I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD FOR EVER LAYING A HAND ON YOU! FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU! WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM HE'LL WISH-'

'_Petrificus Totalus_,' said Hermione coolly when Sirius turned towards the door. His entire body immediately went rigid and straight, before he promptly fell on his face. Hermione slowly walked over and turned him around. His eyes showed no fear, but was burning with a seemingly infinite rage. It didn't affect Hermione in the slightest; Sirius was unable to do anything.

'The only reason you don't find yourself worse stunned than Minerva the night she was hit with no less than four stunners is that I need you to be conscious when I explain a thing or another.

'Severus has in no way taken advantage of me. He's been the perfect gentleman, thank you very much. And even if he tried – take a good look at yourself. Do you really believe he'd be successful? No. If he'd ever try anything, he'd be out of our flat faster than you can say '_Stupefy_'. But if I'd believed he would ever try anything, I wouldn't have accepted his proposal, now would I?

'I don't know why you hate him so much, but if you actually have a legit reason you are welcome to present it to me, provided you are able to keep calm and stop spitting out random insults. Deal?'

Sirius met her gaze. His eyes were still angry, but appeared to have calmed down somewhat.

'Good.' With that, Hermione performed the counter-curse.

Sirius immediately sat up, massaging his stiff neck.

'That wasn't necessary,' he muttered irritably.

'Yes, it was. You needed a reminder that I am not a child you can treat however you want,' Hermione replied calmly. 'Now get up from the floor and sit down.'

Sirius did so, but he had obviously not calmed down as much as Hermione thought he had because as soon as he was sitting down, he began to rant again.

'Hermione, you couldn't possibly want to marry him. That greasy old bat is disgusting in every-'

'I thought you agreed to stop insulting him,' Hermione hissed.

'I didn't have the possibility to _disagree_,' Sirius snarled. 'Snivellus always was a jealous, pathetic, greasy, sulky teenager. Then he grew up to become a jealous, pathetic, greasy, brooding Death Eater. I'm not the least surprised to add paedophile to the list. Can't you see that he's a disgusting human being? He-'

As he spoke, he didn't notice Hermione's eyes growing wider in anger. He didn't notice the angry blush spreading over her face. He didn't notice her jaw setting. He didn't notice the crackling in her hair.

He did, however, notice when she seemingly effortlessly flung the table out of the way and shot a blast of pure magical energy at him; he barely managed to get hold of his wand and shield himself.

He managed to defend himself from a second blast, but the third hit him square in the chest. He flew backwards and hit the door hard. The shirt he'd been wearing was only a memory; on his chest was a large, fresh burn mark.

Dazed, Sirius looked at his attacker. Hermione was staring at him, her eyes wide, not in shock, not in fear, not in concern, not in regret, but in absolute rage.

'Hermione, listen-' Sirius desperately began, but Hermione shook her head, her eyes still wild.

'No,' she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She could hardly speak; she was so angry. 'No, you listen. _That _is what I'd do to anyone who tried to use me sexually. I. Am. No. Child. I know what I want. I want Severus. Severus wants me. At the moment, _you _are nobody to me but Harry's godfather. I did not ask you here because I wanted your opinion. Still, I gave you the opportunity to give it. And you had the audacity to call my fiancé a paedophile. _Twice. _As if I was a child. The only reason I won't triple the burn on your chest is because Harry has lost enough family members, but don't think it isn't tempting.'

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She had never felt so insulted in all her life.

'Get out. Get out _now._ And if you ever insult Severus in front of me again, not even St. Mungo's will be able to help you,' she threatened. Normally she wouldn't have said anything like it, but Sirius was getting on her last nerve.

'Because your _fiancé _would surely appreciate having you in Azkaban,' Sirius spat.

'I work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,' Hermione informed him with the kind of unpleasant smile she knew she had picked up from Severus. 'There are legal ways, I assure you. Now get out.'

No more words were exchanged. Sirius, with obvious effort, got up from the floor. He leaned heavily against the wall, but managed to open the door and get out. If he had any sense at all, he was heading for St. Mungo's.

* * *

**Not too happy with this one, but it'll do, I suppose. More fun than last one, at least ;)**

**Remember to review and tell me what you thought!**

**Next up: Remus Lupin**

**Hannoie**


End file.
